The Stars They Fell From
by psycho chibbi
Summary: Dragging themselves back to their safehouse after an explosive Preventers mission, 5 young men place things in perspective after a lifetime of fighting. Sometimes pain and exhaustion can be the best motivation. Shounen-ai/yaoi Multiple Pairings 4x5x3,1x2
1. The Stars they Fell From

**The Stars They Fell From**

_by: a psycho chibi named Wendy_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own, but I Pwn. Love it.

_Summary:_ Dragging themselves back to their safehouse after an explosive Preventers mission, 5 young men place things in perspective after a lifetime of fighting. Sometimes pain and exhaustion can be the best motivation.

_Warnings:_ Shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff. May change later.

_Pairings:_ 4x5, 1x2, hinted 4x5+3. May change later.

_Author Rant:_ Howdy! I'm trying something a bit different with this one. It's not really a story with any sort of plot, but more of an excuse to write fluffy gooeyness that makes me smile. There will be no set length, no endings, and no TBCs. I will update whenever I feel like adding more to this storyline, but it will always say 'complete' in the description. You can think of it as a series of oneshots that I will add onto as the mood takes me.

_Author note: _Ten years after the war, all the boys are 25-ish

Enjoy~

_fjfjfjfjfjfj_

"Guys, I'm wiped... I don't think I can take another step.." Duo's voice grunted out as he stumbled across the deserted sidewalk.

He wobbled along as his muscles screamed in protest. His pulse was still at a rapid pace from the ordeal he and his comrades had barely escaped. He could feel his head begin to swim threateningly, but the braided man tripped over his own boots before he could stop himself. The lurching motion sent him running head long into Quatre who was attempting to help Wufei limp along on an injured ankle.

The collision pulled a startled cry from the blonde when it struck his left arm, but he gritted his teeth as he fought to keep himself and the Chinese man upright. Both of them would have crashed into the large storefront window they were passing if Trowa hadn't been quick enough to catch them.

"Duo! You clumsy idiot!" Wufei growled out when his ankle was jostled too much. The pain shot sharply up his leg to the point his set his jaw rigidly as he clung tight to the blonde still holding on to him.

Also wincing from his own injuries, Quatre steeled himself against the pain before holding Wufei closer to him in an attempt to keep him grounded. "Wufei! Please! Don't yell at Duo." His concerned blue gaze shot towards his best friend, and he was relieved when he saw Heero had managed to catch him before Duo's face hit the pavement.

With that worry out of the way, he gave a grateful smile over his shoulder to Trowa who was still holding on to them. "Thank you, Trowa... We need to get back to base soon. That last assignment took a major toll on all of us. At this rate, we're all going to collapse on the side of the street." he stated in as calm a voice as he could. His normal infinite patience was wearing thin, but he was able to get Wufei to wrap his arm around his right shoulder once more for better support.

They all quieted down after that statement, since it was undeniably true. Their last mission had been brutal. Even with their endless arsenal provided by the Preventers, it took them forever to break in and out of the insane defense system that guarded the manufacturing plant that was making illegal weapons. It was by sheer luck that they made it out in one piece.

Now they were dragging themselves to the small apartment they were currently using as a safe house located on the other side of the city. The streets were deserted, which seemed odd to them all on a Friday evening, but it was considered a blessing that they didn't have to waste time and energy sneaking past crowds and explaining their state of disarray.

"Lean on me, Duo, before you kill someone." Heero said flatly as he pulled the still swaying American closer to him.

Doing as commanded, Duo slung his arm over Heero's shoulders. The moment he felt those strong arms wrap around him some of the painful tension eased out of him. "I love you too, Heero..." he managed to chuckle weakly.

Heero glanced at his partner for a moment before trudging onward. Half dragging Duo along with him.

Their injured state made the once thirty minute walk seem like an eternity. Every step felt like it would be their last. What was worse was that they were only half way to their destination, and almost ready to fall over in exhaustion. If they didn't stop soon, they were going to be in even worse shape.

Clutching tighter to Wufei's chest, Quatre's tired eyes flickered to the gates of a public park that was further up the street. His weary mind recalled the place to be quiet and peaceful with a multitude of secluded areas where someone wouldn't be easily spotted.

"Hey... We can't keep going like this. Let's go into the park and find a spot to rest for a few minutes..." the blonde offered in the hopes that the others would agree. His own feet were beginning to feel unsteady, and he wasn't about to cause more harm to Wufei by tripping.

Heero looked at the park gates and thought for a moment before glancing at his team mates. Duo was close to passing out against him. Wufei was barely choking back the pained noises as he leaned his full weight on the blonde. Quatre's breathing was growing haggard as he struggled to keep the Chinese man moving.

His eyes flickered back towards Trowa, and he frowned when it appeared that he was the only one that had been spared any injury. However it only took one look at the way the Frenchman was resisting the urge to go to either Quatre's or Wufei's aid for Heero to notice the tension that was coiled there. That stoic mask was beginning to slip, and underneath could be seen a barely contained worry for the two that were clinging desperately to one another.

For Heero to see that so clearly, he knew they were at their limit. _'We're all strung out...'_ He lifted his gaze to the sky where the colors were beginning to change. The sun would be setting in a matter of minutes, giving them the cover of night to shield them as they licked their wounds.

"Alright." Heero glanced back at the nearly hovering Trowa. "Trowa, run ahead and find us a secluded spot. Somewhere people won't stumble on us."

Although he was hesitant to leave Quatre's side in case his strength gave out, Trowa was grateful for the distraction. "Right." He quickly moved ahead of his team and headed into the park.

With that in the works, Heero focused on the blonde. "Can you make it, Quatre?"

The blonde head nodded readily. "I can manage a bit further..." he answered only to wince when his voice cracked.

Noticing the pained hitch in the soft voice, Wufei glared down at the pavement in frustration. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have attempted that jump..." he mumbled, his grip turning less desperate and more apologetic.

Quatre immediately felt the way Wufei was attempting to shift his weight back to himself. "Stop that. If you hadn't then you would have been captured. There's no point in dwelling. Just lean on me. We'll make it."

The stubborn chord lining the Arabian's words left no room for discussion, so Wufei begrudgedly complied. He hated seeing the pale man in any pain, but what was worse was the knowledge that he was adding onto it. He silently cursed himself for being so weak, but his inner berating was cut short when he was caught in an ocean colored glare. "What..?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "You're dwelling. I said stop it." Quatre grunted. His patience was definitely running out.

Seeing the wordless threat in the bloodshot eyes, Wufei felt his lips twitch slightly upwards. "Yes, sir."

Up ahead, Duo was snickering as he clung to Heero helplessly while being drug along. "Wu's so whipped." he murmured to his partner.

"Now's not the time to tease." Heero hissed quietly.

"You always say that." Duo whined, clinging tighter to his partner's strong frame.

Rolling his eyes, Heero decided to stop dragging the nearly limp man. In one swift motion, he scooped Duo into his arms and continued for the gate. "You're such a woman sometimes.." he muttered in exasperation.

Gleefully wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders, Duo grinned idiotically. "Hey, it usually gets me what I want." he countered on a coy tone.

Deciding to keep his reply to himself, Heero merely let out a deep breath and continued. He made sure to keep checking on the pair lagging behind him with quick glances. He knew that had Quatre been able, he would have lifted a protesting Wufei into his arms the moment they set out. _'He's favoring his left arm.. I need to take a look at it soon.'_

Moments later they were reaching the park gates just as Trowa was returning. Heero waited for the quiet man to reach them before speaking. "Find anything?"

The Frenchman nodded. "There's a small hill off the west path. It's surrounded by a fairly dense wooded area. We should be out of sight."

"That will do." Heero glanced back as Quatre finally helped Wufei reach them. When he saw the flush on the pale face, he knew the blonde wouldn't hold up much longer. "It would be best if Trowa carried Wufei from here." He lightly pinched Duo's leg when the braided man snickered again. The reason being the strange choking expression that flickered over Trowa's face for an instant.

Quatre looked to his old partner with a strange questioning expression on his face. Their eyes locked for a moment before Trowa suddenly looked away. The strange tension he saw made him frown, but Quatre focused on the figure he was still holding onto. "Is that okay, Wufei?"

Wufei didn't hesitate to nod. "That's fine. Let's just get there. I need to sit down.." he mumbled, his eyes beginning to feel heavy.

On hearing the drop in the strong voice, Trowa seemed to bite back whatever hesitation he had. He moved to the unsteady pair and carefully gathered Wufei into his arms. He tried to ignore the faint relieved breath that Quatre hissed out, but his eyes locked on the way the blonde gingerly held his left arm.

"Are you okay, Quatre?" Trowa questioned quietly.

Trying not to wince from his own touch, Quatre let out a strained breath and offered a weary smile. "As well as can be expected. Let's go."

Wufei frowned as he watched the blonde move on ahead of them into the park. He knew when the Arabian was putting on a front. This was definitely one of those times. He wanted to comfort him, but his own exhaustion was teaming up with his injuries against him.

Instead he took note of the green eyes that were focused on the pale man. It was obvious Trowa was concerned. _'Perhaps more than concerned...'_ When his eyes began to drop again, he made a quick decision.

Wufei moved in closer to whisper into Trowa's ear. "He's lying... You know as well as I do."

It took a considerable amount of willpower for Trowa to keep from shivering at the warm breath on his ear. "I know..."

"I'm not going to be able to stay awake much longer..." Wufei tightened his hold he had around the taller man's shoulders. "I need you to take care of him, Trowa... Don't let him neglect himself."

The request immediately sobered Trowa. He held the Chinese man a bit tighter and gave a firm nod. "I'll look after him, Wufei." _'I'll look after both of you...'_

On hearing the conviction in that quiet voice, Wufei allowed himself to relax into the surprisingly comforting arms. Had he been in a better state, he may have even enjoyed the treatment. _'Hm.. Now there's an interesting thought... Perhaps I can...'_

Trowa's eyes widened briefly when the injured form in his arms seemed to nuzzle against him. He felt his heart pick up speed, but he fought back the hope that tried to take over his mind. _'Stop thinking like that... Quatre and Wufei don't need me... I'm a comrade. Nothing more...' _No matter how many times he told himself that, it still pained him every time.

Duo's tired eyes narrowed when he saw Trowa's shoulder's seem to stiffen like he was bracing himself. He shamelessly buried his face against Heero's neck and let out a deep sigh. "You don't think Q and Wu are oblivious to him... Do you?"

It wasn't really the time or place for this discussion, but Heero knew that things were getting a bit too obvious. "I don't know... There's nothing we can do. They will either sort it out, or they won't..."

Not liking that simplistic answer, Duo frowned as he clutched to Heero's singed jacket. "I just don't like seeing him alone..."

Heero didn't like it either. Trowa always seemed to be off on his own any more. Despite how closely they all worked together, the Frenchman always seemed to be at a distance. Like he didn't dare venture closer. _'But those two... They mean everything to him...' _It was the worst when the pair was injured. Normally he could only stand back and offer aid where he could. Fighting with himself not to overstep some invisible bounds that he had set.

"I don't understand why all three of them seem to be holding back..." Heero finally muttered to the man in his arms.

Duo let out a weary sigh. "Maybe something happened..."

That didn't seem likely. The three were all polite and never uttered an off hand comment to anyone. _'Unless it was something that just didn't work...'_

Heero shook his head to rid himself of the random questions and scenarios that tried to enter his thoughts. They were pointless. Things would either work out, or they wouldn't. Nothing either of them did would make a difference.

The sounds of crickets chirping and frogs croaking filled the cooling air as they continued down the west path. Quatre was walking a little further ahead of his comrades, his eyes and ears focused on anything that could pose a threat. So far everything seemed harmless, but he paused when he heard a faint rustling sound.

The Heero and Trowa immediately stopped when they saw the blonde tense. "Quatre...?" Trowa called out on a whisper.

A pale hand lifted to silence any questions. The rustling sounded close, so Quatre focused on the source of the sound. Soon his gaze dropped to the right of the path where a small pond was located. For a moment he couldn't see anything out of place, but then he noticed some taller grass moving.

Curious, he stepped off the path and approached the patch of grass. He knelt down on the ground and reached out to carefully part the blades of grass. On seeing what caught his attention, a smile curled his soot smudged face as a chuckle escaped him. "Well hello. I see you need some assistance."

Baffled at what his best friend was saying, Duo quirked up a brow. "Q? What are you talking to?"

Not answering at first, Quatre reached into the grass and pulled out a round object.

"A rock...?" Heero asked slowly.

A second later a tiny head poked out of a dark colored shell. "A turtle.." Trowa said, for some reason his lips twitched upwards on seeing the box turtle.

Quatre's smile grew as he held up the turtle for a closer inspection. "Little guy was flipped over... I don't think I've ever held a turtle before." After studying the tiny face that was staring at him, Quatre turned his attention to the pond. "Best put you back home..."

Wufei watched the gentle way the blonde carried the turtle to the pond and hummed softly. That tender nature always captivated him. Not an hour ago, Quatre was brimming with wild eyed determination as he held off the enemy, guns blazing as the others secured their escape route.

Now the Arabian was carefully placing a single, insignificant turtle back into its environment with a look of accomplishment on his tired face. Like that one act was the highlight of his entire day. _'Sentimental fool... but I wouldn't have him any other way...' _Wufei mused with a smirk of pride tugging at his lips.

Quatre watched with interest as the turtle swam away once he released it into the water. The moment the turtle dove under the water, a wistful sigh left the pale lips. He glanced over his shoulder at the four watching him and he couldn't help but grin. "Think I'll get extra credit if I add a recuse mission to my report when we get back?"

Duo immediately snorted in amusement. "I can see it now. 'Former terrorist saves tipped terrapin'. It'll sell like hot cakes!"

Chuckling at the comment, Quatre stood straight and wiped the water off his hands on the back of his black jeans. "I was thinking 'Righteous rebel rescues run aground reptile'."

Rolling his eyes yet again, Heero continued back down the path. "Okay, when Quatre starts encouraging Duo's bad jokes, it's time to call it quits. Let's find that hill before they start singing out of key."

"I kissed a girl and I liked it~!" Duo suddenly called out.

"The taste of her cherry chapstick~!" Quatre replied, his grin even wider.

"Gah! Don't torture me! Neither of you can sing!" Wufei growled before clamping his hands over his ears.

Duo laughed and held his fist out to the blonde as Heero carted him past. "Love you, Q!"

Quatre readily bumped his fist against his best friend's. "Love you too. Remind me to schedule another drunken karaoke session later."

"Yes! It's been forever since we've done that!" Duo nearly squealed in delight.

Much to Heero's annoyance. "Baka! Don't scream into my ear!" he hissed while giving a hard pinch to the American's thigh.

Ignoring his best friend's indignant yelp, Quatre continued walking down the path with Trowa following close behind. Wufei had finally returned his arms around Trowa's shoulders and let out an over dramatic sigh. "I don't think you've ever told me why that idiot is your best friend."

"Oi! I can hear you, dammit!"

Quatre hummed softly and gave a slight shrug. "I don't know either. I've never saw the point in giving a reason for that sort of thing." He glanced back over his shoulder and smirked at the Chinese man. "Sort of like I don't have a reason for you."

Wufei blinked in alarm, but he soon shot back a glare. "I'll deal with you later, Winner!"

The blonde's smirk widened. "Promises promises."

Trowa watched a blush heat Wufei's cheeks in the fading light, and had to keep himself from smirking. That playful side that the blonde showed always fascinated him. He only caught it in glimpses, but it made him wonder if what it would feel like to have it directed towards him. Or if he would look as nice as Wufei did flushed and embarrassed. He wasn't even sure if he had ever been embarrassed before. _'I wouldn't mind it...' _he thought as he silently watched the blonde move ahead of him.

That wistful stoic expression was really starting to get on Duo's last nerve. "Grr... Dammit, can I tell Q and Wu to just go ahead a tie Tro to a bed already? This is starting to depress me." he hissed into Heero's ear.

"Duo, just leave them be. It's just as much Trowa's fault for not speaking out." Heero answered as they began to turn off the path and move into the woods.

Pouting, Duo nipped at the ear in retaliation. "It just irks me... If it was any more obvious, it'd be a bad romance novel." he grumbled in frustration.

Heero shifted the load in his arms and focused on the three head of them. He had known for a long time that Trowa's thoughts were always held captive by the two he first encountered during the war. Quatre had always been first no matter what, but there was another part of him that always held onto the impact Wufei had during their brief contact.

When the seemingly random relationship started between the Asian and the Arabian, Trowa's attention span seemed to dwindle down to a barely hidden tunnel vision. Heero couldn't count how many times he had caught Trowa simply watching the two interact. At first he had no idea what was piquing the silent man's interest, but then he noticed something. Whenever Quatre and Wufei were out together, laughing and happily conversing, Trowa would always smile. Truly smile.

It was drawing close to a year that the unlikely pair had been together. A year's worth of being able to do nothing but watch from afar. _'Trowa seemed content that they were together and happy... But now... He's feeling that distance begin to sting the more time passes.' _

Silence had settled over them as they navigated through the woods, but ahead of everyone Quatre seemed to be casually strolling through the trees. The tension from before was steadily lifted from his shoulders as the soothing sounds of night stirred around them. Crickets chirping together in a high pitched duet with the frogs with the occasional cicada to break up the din.

The blonde's hands were stuffed into his jacket pockets as he appeared to be nodding his head in time with a photom stream of music that only he could hear. Within seconds they cleared the tree line onto the grassy hill that Trowa had directed them. Climbing the small hill up to the top, Quatre was still nodding along with that silent song. On reaching the top of the hill, Quatre came to a stop and lifted head and looked to the stars that were slowly starting to shine as the sky darkened.

A soft hum left him as he continued to look upward. "We may live among them.. But we're no closer to them..."

"Quatre? Are you okay?"

Breaking away from some sort of trance, Quatre turn his attention to where Trowa was standing with Wufei still cradled in his arms. On seeing the two in such a position, Quatre couldn't stop the beaming smile that curled his lips. "Yes. I'm very okay. Would you like to sit down now, Wufei?"

"Yes. Just make sure that idiot doesn't fall on me." Wufei grumbled as Trowa carefully let him down.

"Oi! Who you calling an idiot_?_!" Duo readily snapped.

Wufei glared at the now standing American blandly. "The one that keeps answering to it."

Nearly choking on his tongue, Duo stubbornly turned around and folded his arms stiffly over his chest. "Chinese bastard. What the hell does Q see in you?" he muttered loudly.

Quatre gave a slight chuckle and stepped closer to Wufei, who was still being held steady by Trowa. He gave a sly grin before moving in to whisper into the dark ear. "I see myself. Again and again and again.." he purred, nibbling at the slightly pink lobe.

It was Wufei's turn to choke at the blatant innuendo. "Quatre.. Not now.." He attempted to pull away, but Trowa's solid body was directly behind him. Feeling the warmth on both sides made his blush double as he kept his gaze fixed on the ground. "You're trying to make my face catch on fire, aren't you?"

A blissfully sweet smile pulled onto Quatre's pale face as he pulled away. "Yes. Yes I am. You're so adorable when you blush." His blue eyes flickered to the taller man behind Wufei as his smile turned into a smirk. "Don't you agree, Trowa?"

On the spot, Trowa had to resist the urge to flinch when that blushing tan face suddenly looked back at him with those bewildered ebony eyes. _'Okay.. Being embarrassed feels very weird..'_ "I... See nothing wrong with it..." he was able to admit, feeling his own cheeks heat faintly.

Able to see the faint pink dusting even in the dusky light, Wufei raised an eyebrow high. He promptly shot a dirty look to the blonde. "It's bad enough you torment me. You don't need to pounce on Trowa." he chided, absently leaning into Trowa's hold on him.

Quatre chuckled and held out his hand. "You make me sound so abusive. I thought you liked the attention."

"It's your timing I take issue with." Wufei grumbled while taking the pale hand.

It took a bit of effort, but soon Quatre had his arms wrapped around the raven haired man and was gently helping him sit on the soft grass. "My timing is perfect, thank you. You're just a prude."

Once seated, Wufei grabbed hold of the blonde and kept him in his awkward kneeling position. "There is no way you can accuse me of that with a straight face."

The bland glare made Quatre giggle. "Prude." Without an ounce of grace, Quatre let himself fall on top of the Asian and laughed at the startled curses it drew.

"Dammit, Quatre! We're out in the open!" Wufei hissed. He noticed Duo staring directly at them and grinning, so was helpless to fight off the blood that rushed to his face. "I hate you..." he growled at the pale face hovering over his own.

Pinning the hostile man to the grass, Quatre leaned in and let their noses barely brush against each other. "I hate you, too." he purred before diving in for a quick kiss.

Duo watched with a wide grin as Wufei all but melted beneath the blonde. He snickered when the normally proud and vocal man went boneless on the grass. "Damn.. Wu is such a uke."

Before Wufei could growl at the comment, Quatre pulled away and kissed a line up the tan jaw. "Mmm.. But he's my uke.." he mumbled before biting gently at a spot just beneath the blushing ear.

That spot always made Wufei's toes curl as a hard chill shot through his spine. "You know I hate it when you do that..." he grunted through his clenched teeth.

"You can push me away any time you want..." Quatre whispered hotly before taking another bite.

Twitching at the sensation, Wufei squirmed for a brief moment before he finally pushed the blonde off of him. "Now is not the time for that, Quatre."

Quatre could hear how the words didn't really ring sincerely, but he went with the shove and landed on the grass with a soft grunt. "Bah. You're always saying that to me."

"Because you're always trying to jump me at the weirdest times!"

"So I like to be spontaneous." Quatre kept his gaze fixed on the star flecked sky for a moment as he listened to Heero and Duo settle on the ground nearby. A soft breeze made his long bangs sway gently and carried the scent of wild clover and honeysuckle. His eyes slipped shut as he inhaled the sweet aroma.

He held in the breath for a few seconds and let it out slowly. "You know... Today's actually been a pretty decent day. Despite all the running and trying not to get blown up. This right here kind of makes it worth it." he mused aloud, his hand absently reaching for Wufei's.

Taking hold of the lightly calloused hand, Wufei readily twined his fingers with the pale ones. "I agree... It's very peaceful here."

"Yeah... Good place for a nap..." Duo said through a yawn and he curled up like a cat on Heero's lap.

Heero's hands automatically petted back the chestnut locks . It was a tender gesture that was second nature at this point. He never gave the act thought, but he knew the effects of it. Within seconds a soft snore was escaping the American's lips.

He looked over the exhausted face resting on his thigh and felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. "He's out. How long do you think we should stay here?" Heero asked while looking towards the two more alert preventers.

"I would say a couple of hours at least." Trowa shoved his hands into his uniform jacket pockets and examined the area carefully. "We're all in need of rest. Pressing on too soon will only make things worse."

"I agree... I doubt I'll last much longer than Maxwell.." Wufei muttered as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Chuckling softly, Quatre sat up on the grass and lightly tugged on the darker hand. "Don't fight it. Come here."

Wufei hesitated for a moment, but one glance at the warm smile that was focused on him had him shifting. In a matter of seconds he was seated between Quatre's legs and leaning back against the strong chest. He allowed his head to rest on the blonde's shoulder and placed a kiss to the pale neck when a pair of arms wrapped around him protectively.

"Don't let go..." Wufei whispered as his eyes fluttered closed.

Quatre kissed the top of the raven head as he held on tighter. "Never..." An instant later the tension drained as Wufei let his exhaustion win. The moment he knew the proud man was asleep, Quatre nuzzled against the dark neck and kissed it tenderly. A gesture he could never get away with out in the open.

Heero kept petting Duo's hair as he watched Quatre literally cherish their Chinese comrade. It was clear how much the blonde cared, but never had he heard any words that expressed how deeply that emotion went. It was like real words of affection weren't needed between the two of them. Which was probably why they seemed to work so well.

What they did together outweighed everything they ever said.

Heero's gaze flickered to the silent man standing a few feet away staring off at nothing. Purposely not looking at the pair that was directly behind him. Heero knew it had to hurt. Duo's concerns were all valid, but the more Heero watched, the more it appeared that Trowa was denying himself on purpose. _'He's deliberately trying not to get too close with either of them... He's forcing himself to keep at a distance.'_

"Trowa? Why don't you sit? I know you must be tired as well."

Heero looked to the way Trowa froze for a brief moment once Quatre spoke. When he looked back to the blonde, he saw the pale face was still buried in the long raven hair. It was then he noticed while his right arm held tight to the Chinese man, Quatre's left arm had slipped down and hung almost lifelessly to his side.

Trowa noticed this as well and found himself moving closer before he could stop himself. "Quatre, how badly was your arm injured?"

Quatre kept his face pressed against the silky black hair so they couldn't see the grimace of pain etched there. "It's not that bad. I'm mainly tired. Nothing a couple of ice packs and some sleep won't help." Even as he spoke, he knew the two weren't buying it for a second. Still, he didn't want the matter pressed.

Forcing the pain off his expression, Quatre lifted his head and smiled up at the Frenchman. "Please. Just sit, Trowa." he repeated while faintly patting the grass next to him. His arm couldn't take a gesture beyond that. Had he less control, he was fairly certain he would have fallen over.

Sharp green eyes took note of the twinge that briefly made the cords of muscle on the left side of the pale neck tighten. _'If just that gesture was painful... He must have been in agony the entire way here...'_ His concern overriding his own hesitation, Trowa silent stepped closer before letting his long legs fold beneath him as he settled close to the blonde. A few inches separated, but he could swear that he felt the warmth that radiated off the pair. His throat suddenly felt dry.

His smile growing in spite of the pain he felt, Quatre let out a long sigh and lifted his gaze back towards the night sky. He could see the moon peeking out from a cluster of trees to the east, but his eyes drifted between each star that sparkled in the inky void. They really didn't seem any further away than how they looked on the colonies. If anything they seemed brighter.

Perhaps it was his eyes playing tricks on him, but he always enjoyed watching the stars from natural ground. They seemed more mysterious. In space it was such a common sight, but on Earth, they seemed to take on a near magical feel. _'On Earth.. You appreciate the beauty more...'_

"Things have turned out better than I expected..."

The two stoic men looked to the blonde curiously. "What has?" Heero questioned, puzzled by the daydreaming look suddenly on the pale face.

Lips curling upwards once more, Quatre left out a soft hum. "Life... Ten years ago seems like another lifetime..."

Easily remembering the war that brought them together, the quiet two both felt a bit reflective. They all had survived so much. Fought against and with one another. At the end of it all the five of them still remained with each other.

It was quite a feat.

Closing his eyes as the images continued to play through his mind, Quatre brought his head down to place another kiss to the black hair. "I sometimes wonder if this is a dream... If when I wake up, it will still be in the midst of that war..." A rueful smirk tugged over his face, but he hid it against Wufei's soft hair. "I've even stayed awake at night... Just staring at the ceiling wondering if I even survived the war. That maybe I did die and everything around me was some strange purgatory."

The somber words had Heero and Trowa looking towards one another uneasily. Both of them had experienced nights of silent rumination where they questioned everything around them. The fact that Quatre had the strength to admit it was no surprise. The blonde always had the ability to cut himself open and allow all the festering doubts and fears bleed out.

It was one strength the two of them knew they would never possess.

But Quatre had a knack for making the cuts that others couldn't bring themselves to start.

"If it is a purgatory, I'm not too concerned with it. I'm content to allow this illusion to continue." Heero stated as he threaded his fingers in Duo's thick locks. As long as he could tangle his fingers in those strands of thick chestnut silk, he would remain in this dream for eternity.

A gentle laugh escaped pale lips as a faintly trembling hand fisted in the material of Wufei's uniform jacket. "I've reached that decision as well..." His voice wavered as his throat tightened. His eyes began blur when a sharp sting pricked at them. The raven hair pulled him in as he buried his face in it, breathing in the scent that was tinged with smoke and gunpowder desperately.

The sudden motion drew Trowa's attention, but his visible eye widened when he saw the blonde's shoulders shake with a painful tension. A barely audible sob came out muffled against the black tresses, but it had Trowa immediately closing the distance between them. "Quatre? What's wrong?" he asked, his hands carefully gripping the tremor wracked shoulders as he stood on his knees to the blonde's left side.

A weak sound was still muffled against the black stands, sounding like broken sobs. After another deep breath of the smokey scent, Quatre pulled his face away from the raven head. His head was still bowed, his long bangs hiding his eyes.

The tremors had stopped, but, when he looked, Trowa saw shining wet trails rolling down flushed cheeks. His heart thudded painfully in his chest, and without thinking he took hold of the pale chin and tilted it up. Glossy blue eyes locked with his own, and he felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the heavy tears falling from the dark lashes.

Just as he felt his heart begin to crack, he froze. When his eyes followed the tear stains, he found the most radiant smile curving the pale lips. "Quatre...?"

Ignoring the screaming pain in his left arm, Quatre was able to lift it and placed his palm tenderly on Trowa's cheek. "I've also decided... That I've never been happier."

Stunned was the only way to describe Trowa's reaction to the beautiful gesture. The way those shimmering blue eyes looked at him, and the warmth from the hand on his cheek meant so many things. Had so much potential that Trowa literally feared thinking of it.

When it looked as if the Frenchman was frozen in shock, a soft giggle left Quatre's lips as his eyes sparkled with amusement. "Trowa..."

Blinking out of his daze, Trowa struggled to find his voice. "Yes..?"

Quatre saw the confused concern in that solitary green eye. It made the smile seem to grow. Dazzling Trowa with the sight of those perfect white teeth. "I believe you promised Wufei that you would take care of me..."

A blush immediately heated Trowa's face, bewildered that the blonde had heard their quiet conversation. "... I..." His lack of communication skills was destroying any hope of making a response to that.

The longer he looked at the beautiful smile reflected in those unwavering eyes, the more Trowa realized that a response wasn't necessary. Not a vocal one.

Suddenly his mind and heart were both steady as he tore at the cut Quatre had made in the doubts that restrained him. Without a sound, he moved to sit behind the blonde. Within seconds, his chest was pressed against Quatre's back as his arms wrapped protectively around pair. A moment later he felt long fingers lace with his own where they rested on Wufei's rising and falling chest.

Heero watched silently as Trowa let his chin find a comfortable perch on the blonde's shoulder. When Quatre's head found an equally comfortable place at the crook of Trowa's neck, he couldn't stop the pleased smile that tugged at his lips.

This was just undeniably right. The five of them together under a starry sky. Finding comfort within a moment of peace. It was like they were finally being rewarded. After the hell they fought their way through, they were finally receiving what they spent their lives searching for.

Deciding to let his three comrades have a private moment, Heero cast his gaze back to the sky. Up to the stars they fell from. _'It really does seem like a dream...'_

His smile twitched wider as he looked down to the form fast asleep on his lap. He absently twirled his finger in a lock of the chestnut bangs. _'I'm sorry you missed this.. But I don't think this will be the end.'_

No.

He was certain it would never be the end.

_fjfjfjfjfjfj_

Later~


	2. Beyond Perfection

_Warnings:_ Sounen-ai/yaoi, fluffy fluff fluff

_Current Pairings:_ 1x2, 4+3, 4x5, 4x5+3, mentions of past 4x2

Here's another shot.

Enjoy~

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

Beyond Perfection

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

The morning light poured into the small bed room and landed harshly on the sleeping figure curled up on the bed. Feeling the bright rays hitting his face, sleepy violet eyes cracked open only to instantly close again as he grunted at the slight pain.

"Damnit... Who said the sun could get up this early..." Duo moaned as he rolled over in bed. But instead of feeling the warm body that usually slept next to him, Duo found himself lying in an empty place on the mattress.

His eyes shot open and he looked around almost frantically, his heart picking up its pace. _'No.. He didn't leave without telling me again...' _he thought quickly.

Before panic set in, his eyes finally settled on the hunched over figure at the small desk that was in the room. Duo's worrying mind came to a screeching halt as he let out a deep sigh of relief.

That crisis averted, Duo sat up in bed and stretched out languidly before he pulled the sheet off of his nude body. "Heero, what the hell are you doing up now? It's not even nine yet and you're already working?" he asked in a groan as he got up from the bed and walked the short distance to where his lover was working.

Heero's eyes didn't move away from scanning over the files that he had just recently accessed, but his stiff shoulders did relax when he felt a pair of strong hands begin to rub and massage them firmly. "That woman foreman last night..."

"Oh thinking about another woman now, huh?" Duo quipped as he leaned forward and began kissing at the back of Heero's neck. "Don't tell me I'm that bad in bed that I turned you straight." he chuckled as he moved to nibble at the stoic pilot's left ear.

That comment made a small smile slip across Heero's lips, and the gentle contact was effectively distracting him. "Let's just say, if you had been as good in your gundam as you are in bed, we would have won the war a hell of a lot quicker."

Duo laughed and wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulders. "Heero! I'm proud of you! You're finally getting a sense of humor!" He then looked at the laptop screen and the various information that his lover seemed fixated on. "So what are you working on?"

"Just trying to do a background search on that woman that seemed to be running things. So far nothing of interest has really popped up. I'm wondering if she may just be a front that someone else is working behind." Heero replied as his fingers began typing away once more.

"Yeah, she didn't seem the international arms dealer type to me." Duo admitted when he remember the pristine pale blue suit the Norwegian woman had been sporting. "Think the guys at HQ were able to track her down?"

"I haven't received any word from Noin on it. She only said that we should take the next couple of days to recoup before we head for the airport. Une already gave permission for it..." Heero trailed off as he read over the files to see if he had missed anything.

"That was nice. I know I sure as hell wouldn't mind a few more days to rest. My muscles are still killing me." Duo mused as he began reading over the files as well.

Heero quirked up a brow and glanced at the person reading over his shoulder. "You didn't say anything about that last night."

A wide grin formed on Duo's face. "Why do you think I'm sore?" he purred before moving in to nip at his lover's lower lip.

Allowing a faint smirk to tug at his own lips, Heero shook his head and continued to go through the personnel records he had found. "Other than that, how do you feel?"

"I'm good. I was just exhausted since we moved in right after my turn doing surveillance. A couple more days being lazy, and I'll be caught up with my sleep." Duo nuzzled against the soft hair at Heero's temple and tightened his arms around the broad shoulders. "How bout you? I know you said you weren't hurt, but..."

"I'm fine, Duo. I didn't even get a scratch." Heero stated as he place his hand over Duo's arm to calm him. "Besides, Quatre and Wufei to the brunt of it when they were covering us. We should check on them."

Duo nodded, but something still kept nagging at his mind. "We should ask Q to let us look at his arm. I think he's not being honest with us." he muttered before standing up straight and moving towards the closet for his clothes.

On being reminded of it, the Japanese man closed out the programs he had been using and stood to his feet as well. "Yes... He tends to lie about that."

Duo dug through the small closet and pulled out a pair of blue jean pants. He tossed them to Heero before he grabbed his own black jeans and began to tug them on. "Yeah... I love the guy, but he's gotten really bad about that kind of thing. I'm wondering if he does it so Wu won't pitch a fit, or if he doesn't like showing pain."

"He probably doesn't want us to worry." Heero readily answered as he pulled on his jeans. He knew well that Quatre had no problem showing or sharing his pain. It was only when the people around him were injured as well did the blonde push his needs aside.

"Well his not wanting me to worry is making me worry. I'd say he's up by now, I smell something cooking." Duo added, which was quickly followed by the loud rumbling of his stomach.

"Is food all you ever think about?" Heero asked sarcastically as he located one of his old green tanktops. He didn't wear them often anymore. Only when he didn't feel like finding anything else.

The American had to think for a moment as he grabbed the brush from the night stand and began brushing out the tangles from his long hair. "Let's see here... Food... Food... Explosives... Food... Hot Heero sex... And.. Food." he managed to count out on his fingers.

Rolling his eyes, Heero moved for their door. "Nice to know I made your top five at least." he snorted before stepping out.

"Oh come on, Heero!" Duo whined and he chased after his lover. "Not my fault that good food is better than sex. It's just one of those things!"

Heero let out an annoyed grunt as he followed the hall to that lead into the small kitchen. When Duo clung to him, still prattling about how much he still loved him, Heero had to fight off a smirk. He secretly enjoyed acting put off just so Duo would make a scene trying to get back on his good side. It may have been a bit manipulative, but the warm body trying to wrap around him made him not really care.

On entering the kitchen, Duo was still clinging to him, whining about something unintelligible, but their focus shifted when they saw the blonde fully dressed and cooking up a storm. Even though his left arm was now in a makeshift sling, it didn't stop Quatre from being able to work on at least ten different things at once.

As he was pulling out the crisp bread from the toaster, he glanced over his shoulder and smiled at his two team mates as they entered the kitchen. "Hey guys! I'm glad you're up. I need some help with the omelets, and the table needs to be set." He said as he placed the toast on a plate already piled with the browned bread and took it to the table that was in the center of the small kitchen.

Without question, Duo took over the omelets and Heero began to set the table. Even Heero's stomach began to growl when he smelled the food being cooked. "Are Trowa and Wufei still asleep?" Heero asked as he set the plates out.

"Wufei's asleep, but Trowa went out earlier this morning to get some supplies. He should be back soon." Quatre answered lightly. Thoughts of the previous night still made him smile, but when they returned to the apartment, Trowa took up his place on the livingroom couch after he had helped place Wufei to bed.

'_It's a work in progress...'_ he mused to himself while rummaging through the cabinets for a jar of honey.

Seeing the jar on the top shelf, he reached up for it. Normally he would have been able to with no effort, but the motion made his injured arm lightly bump into the cabinet door. A pain shot through him that made his teeth clench tightly. For a moment he couldn't force the air out of his lungs, holding his breath to lock away the cry that wanted to escape.

At first the pair assisting didn't notice, but Duo caught sight of Quatre gripping at the white cloth of his sling tightly as he took a stumbling step back. Quickly taking the finished omelet off the hot stove eye, Duo turned his attention towards his friend. "You okay, Q?" he asked, moving closer to check on him.

Quatre nodded and took a deep shuddering breath as he attempted to ignore the pain. "Yeah... I'm fine..." he grunted out only to bite at his lip hard when another twinge made his voice crack.

Seeing through the obvious lie, Duo motioned for Heero to come closer. "Q, sit down and let Heero take a look at you." he said firmly. He knew it had to be bad when the blonde's resistance to being ushered towards one of the chairs at the table was weak at best.

"Duo, I said I'm fine." Quatre insisted, but was silenced as he was forced to sit down.

Ignoring the blonde's complaints, Heero moved closer to him and barely touched his left shoulder. The way it earned a sharp hiss of pain immediately had Heero frowning. Having a suspicion of what was wrong, Heero moved over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a knife that Quatre had been using earlier.

Without warning, Heero began cutting at the shoulder of Quatre's long sleeved shirt the moment he returned to the table. Ignoring the shocked looks on their faces, he made quick work of slicing through the gray fabric without placing pressure on the wounded arm.

When the entire left sleeve was removed, they saw a mass expanse of black. Extensive bruising marred the normally pale shoulder and traveled nearly the entire length of the blonde's arm. On his forearm there was a long scrape that went from his elbow to just belong his wrist that was scabbed over.

"Quatre.. What the hell happened?" Duo asked when he saw how bad the bruising was.

Quatre looked away and bit his lip harder. He didn't want to burden them with this. They were all supposed to be recovering.

But Heero didn't need an answer from the blonde when he recognized the damage. "Your arm was nearly crushed, wasn't it?"

"Yeah.." Quatre whispered.

"But.. When the hell did that happen? Weren't you always with one of us?" Duo said as he kept looking at the dark almost black bruises.

Knowing he couldn't work around it, Quatre let out a deep sigh and looked somberly at his arm. "While we were covering your escape, Wufei and I were separated when that last explosion knocked out the power in that sector. I had stumbled into some kind of room during the aftershocks, and the automatic door closed on my arm."

Violet eyes grew wide in alarm. "Shit.. Quatre.. That.. That could have cut off your arm!"

"The power outage stopped the door from closing all the way..." Heero muttered as he took in the damage done. "Did Wufei help you out?"

"No... Like I said, we were separated, and it was took dark to see. The security detail was still in the area so I didn't risk calling out." Quatre grimaced when another harsh twinge shot through him. He hissed through his teeth and took a deep breath before he continued. "I knew I couldn't wait and risk nerve damage, so I pried it free myself."

Duo stared at his best friend in shock. "You pushed through the night with an injury like that..? Quatre... Why didn't you tell us? One of us could have helped!" he exclaimed, angry that Quatre would keep something like this from him.

Heero was also angry with himself that he didn't know about this sooner. "Duo's right. One of us could have taken over while you ran ahead."

Quatre's own temper was worn thin as the pair continued. He shot them both a glare for a moment before he answered. "It wasn't an option at the time. It was chaos in that place. We couldn't be distracted, so I did what was necessary."

That kind of logic was hard to argue with. They had been so focused on escaping that dropping their concentration to tend to something else probably would have ruined their chances. They barely made it out as it was.

In the end, Heero conceded. "You did the right thing, Quatre. There was too much going on last night to make issue of it. Still, we'll need Sally to check this out. This will more than likely put you out of commission for most active duty along with Wufei for at least three weeks." he pointed out as he discarded the cut sleeve and the knife.

Although he was still a bit pissed, Duo found himself chuckling. "Hey, you won't mind that a bit, will ya? Got yourself some extra Wu-bear time." he teased before having to duck when the blonde chucked a piece of toast at him.

"Haha. You know how Wufei gets when he's injured and can't do anything. Plus I'll never hear the end of it when he finds out about my arm." Quatre groaned as he mentally tried to prepare himself for the lectures that were in his near future.

"What about your arm, Quatre?" Trowa's voice called out followed by the Frenchman himself as he entered the kitchen carrying a large canvas tote bag.

His sharp green eyes instantly zeroed in on the deep bruises on Quatre's arm. Everyone could see his visible eye widen, but no one had the chance to speak as he quickly sat the bag down and moved to kneel in front of the blonde. "So.. This is why you didn't take off your jacket last night..." Trowa muttered as his finger trailed along the discolored arm with a feather soft touch.

Trying hard not to wince away from his touch, Quatre forced out a weary smile. "Yeah.. Wufei would have had a fit, and I didn't want to upset him with his own injuries to think of..." he explained in a tired voice.

"I understand.." Trowa reached over for the bag he had brought in and pulled out a bottle of pills. He then stood to retrieve a glass from the cabinet. After filling the glass with water, he handed the glass to Quatre and gave him two of the pills. "Here, it will help with the pain, but it will make you drowsy in a few hours. I got them so maybe Wufei will be a bit more agreeable this time."

Quatre took the pills gratefully and downed them with most of the water in the glass. "Thanks, Trowa..."

Trowa was about to reply when a strong hand fisted in the collar of his green shirt. He suddenly found himself being pulled down, but he couldn't think of how to react when something warm pressed against his lips. His eyes blinked in alarmed confusion, but all he could see were half lidded aqua looking back at him. A moment later a warm wet touch trailed along his lower lips, and at that Trowa lost any weak resistance he was trying to think of. His right hand moved up and gently tangled on the blonde locks as a soft hum was pulled from him. _'Quatre...'_

When the kiss between the two instantly deepened, Duo was staring blankly. The way their lips locked and nibbled at one another soon provoked a wide grin on his face as he immediately wrapped Heero in a tight embrace. "Finally..." was the only thing he mumbled as he watched the pair finally bridge a gap that had lasted ten long years.

Heero made no comment, but there was a pleased smile on his face. That content feeling that he had experienced last night had returned. _'This is right.'_ he thought while wrapping an arm around his lover.

After a long moment of the sensual contact, Quatre finally released the hold he had on Trowa's shirt and pulled away from the kiss swollen lips. A warm smile erased any lingering pain on his pale face as he reached up and gently caressed the face above him. "Hm.. Better than I imagined." he seemed to purr.

The words seemed to knock Trowa out of some sort of stupor the kiss had left him in. He blinked out of his daze and could only stare at the blonde for a moment before he found his voice. "Quatre... Wh-" He was cut off by a slender finger that was placed to his lips.

"No questions, Trowa." Quatre leaned in to place another feather soft kiss to the still moist lips. "Our lives are too short and unpredictable to waste time giving explanations for everything." he whispered, every word brushing faintly against the heated skin.

His mind was still buzzing with questions, but the soft words seemed to silence them. A gentle smile appeared on Trowa's face as he gave a faint nod. "Agreed.."

Without a moment's thought, Trowa took up the seat on the blonde's right. The moment he sat down Trowa's smile grew larger when he felt Quatre's fingers twine with his own under the table. _'Hm.. That was amazingly simple...'_ he mused to himself happily.

It was suddenly over. The waiting and watching. The feeling of longing and loneliness. All of it melted away the moment Trowa felt that warm grip tighten on his hand.

Had he been better with emotions, he was certain he would either be weeping for joy or grinning like mad. Instead he settled holding on firmly to the pale hand in his own. The beaming smile it earned from Quatre told him that it was enough.

Although this was a major emotional breakthrough for the pair, Heero nudged the blatantly staring Duo and motioned towards the food still lightly steaming on the stove top. Getting the hint, Duo readily moved to dish out breakfast as Heero quietly sat out the rest of plates and silverware.

Duo had just finished serving out the portions, but, as Heero was pouring coffee for everyone, they all heard a loud thump like something had hit the floor further into the apartment. The sound was immediately followed by a string of loud Chinese curses.

Duo chuckled as he accepted the mug of coffee that Heero handed him. "Sound like Wu's up."

The blonde head was looking towards the noise with a worried frown on his brow. "I better go check on him."

Before Quatre could leave the kitchen, a hand on his right shoulder stopped him. "I'll help you. I got new bandages for him." Trowa said as he retrieved the bag that he had brought in.

Quatre smiled at the gesture and headed for the room he shared with Wufei, Trowa right behind him.

Alone in the kitchen, Duo looked over at his lover and smirked slightly. "Well, that went smoothly."

"Indeed. But I never suspected Quatre would jump in like that." Heero commented as he sipped at his coffee.

"Q's always been full of surprises. I mean he did hook up with Wu. I'm just glad Trowa won't be alone anymore." Now in a good mood, Duo reached out and pulled Heero closer to him. He let his head rest against Heero's shoulder and nipped softly at a delicate ear. "Mm.. After breakfast can we go back to bed, Hee?" he asked, blowing softly into his lover's ear.

Not bothering to hide the chill that ran through him, Heero gently ran his fingers through the curtain of loose hair. "I don't see why not.." he mumbled.

Smiling at the loving attention, Duo nuzzled against Heero for a moment before they separated and sat down to their meal.

_fjfjfjfjfj_

"Wufei, please calm down... I told you that it's nothing serious."

"Nothing serious_?_! From what I can see, it looks very serious!"

"Wufei! Please sit down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Not until you tell me everything, you bastard!"

"There's no need to yell at me."

"I'll do whatever I want! Don't think that this injury will keep me from kicking your ass, Winner!"

"Good luck doing that with one leg."

"Don't mock me! Get over here!"

Tired of their futile arguing, Duo clamped his hands over his ears in an attempt to block the sound. "God... I can't see how Q can put up with Wu's rants all the time..." Duo groaned.

"He cares for him, Duo." Trowa answered as he looked through the day's newspaper. "I'd say in about ten minutes they'll be cuddling in bed in time for the meds I gave them to fully kick in. That will knock them out for the next few hours." He glanced over at the Japanese man working on his laptop while sitting on the floor. "Any news from Noin?"

Heero snorted softly as he scrolled through the email he had just received. "Yeah. They found that woman. Apparently someone ran her down with a forklift at the shipping yard about 5 hours ago." He shifted his laptop so the pair on the couch could see the photos that were attached to the email.

Duo visibly winced and gave a low whistle. "Damn.. That's brutal. Did they find out who did it?"

"No, but Zechs found out who she was working for. Another team has been assembled and they'll be busting down the ringleader's doors sometime tonight."

"So our involvement is no longer required?" Trowa questioned as he folded up his paper.

"We've been cut loose from this assignment." Heero returned his laptop to its previous position and glanced over the information in the email. "All they need is our reports. The information I was able to send them from the main database was enough to set up all the legal requirements for a public investigation. Une added that since today is Friday, we don't have to have our report finalized until next Tuesday. She'll call if they need a specific account on anything."

"Sweet. I'll crank it out Monday." Duo stated as he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

Trowa snorted softly at the characteristic laziness of his long time friend, but he paused when he noticed something. Or rather a lack of something. "I don't hear those two arguing anymore..."

"Maybe Q finally snapped and smothered that mouthy uke of his with a pillow." Duo offer through a yawn as he lightly scratched at his still exposed stomach. He didn't feel like putting on a shirt.

"Just because I've done that to you a few times doesn't mean that Quatre would, baka." Heero grunted before smacking the bare feet that were too close to his laptop.

Ignoring the American's growl, Trowa sat his paper on the coffee table and stood to his feet. "I'm going to check on them. They're probably asleep from the meds."

"Gonna move in already?" Duo asked with a suggestive grin.

Trowa smirked slightly and shrugged. "Perhaps. I feel a bit daring. May cuddle next to Wufei and see what happens."

Snickering at the possible reactions to that, Duo waved the Frenchman on. "You go right ahead and do that. I want pictures though."

A little huff left Trowa as he turned away. "Go get your own Wu-bear." he scoffed as he disappeared down the hall.

The moment his quiet friend disappeared Duo went into a snickering fit. "That's too awesome. But I'm kinda jealous."

"Of what?" Heero asked while still poking at the too close feet.

Finally taking the hint, Duo merely swung his legs over to the area of the couch that was just vacated. "Quatre. He's gonna have two smexy ukes now. That's so unfair."

That had Heero's brow lofting high. "What makes you think Quatre is still going to be the dominate one?"

A sarcastic look fell over Duo's face as he regarded his lover blandly. "Quatre is a freakin monster in bed. I told you about that little fling we had after the war." A faint shudder shot through him when he recalled the images. "Damn... That was just intense. Anyone that Q sets his sights on is reduced to giddy puddle of orgasmic goo. He's like RAWR!" Duo explained as best he could.

A skeptical expression was on Heero's face. He knew that his lover had a 'friends with benefits' relationship with the blonde years before they ever started together. However he had never gotten intimate details. "Orgasmic goo..? You can't be serious..." He knew that the blonde was very forward with Wufei, but the Asian always fought off most public displays of affection.

"Oh, I'm serious, Hee. Guy's a sex fiend." A wide sinister grin formed on Duo's face. "Trowa has no idea what he's getting into."

Now very skeptical at the look he was receiving, Heero snorted and returned to his laptop. "You're full of it."

Duo's grin quickly turned from sinister to suggestive. "Hey, if there ever comes a time that you have a chance to take a shot at Q, I'll be all for it. He'll have you begging like a slut in under a minute."

That had Heero looking back to his lover in disbelief. "You did not just say that..."

"Hey, I mean it. If the stars align and all the jazz happens where it would be cool with everyone, I want you to do it. And I wanna front row seat."

His left eye twitching as unbidden thoughts began invading his head, Heero closed his laptop and glared at his lover. "Sick perverted bastard."

Which Duo readily agreed to. "But I'm your sick perverted bastard. You know you love me."

The reply made him want to growl, but when Duo held out his arms with that 'come hither' look on his face, Heero was helpless to resist. He stood from the floor and was soon climbing onto the couch atop his lover. He took his time to kiss along the long neck up to Duo's right ear.

He bit at it gently before growling into it. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you missed what you had with Quatre.."

Duo smirked and let his hands wander up the back of Heero's tanktop. "Missed? Nah. It just made for some good memories after all the shit we went through. Q's the kinda person you just let loose with. It's what I needed back then." He nipped at the corner of his lover's jaw and let himself relax back into the couch. "He lets you find yourself... He helped me figure out who I was and what I wanted without inhibitions to get in the way." One of his hand lifted to fist in the short messy hair. "He's the one that encouraged me to go after you..."

Hearing that made Heero pause. Any trace of lingering jealousy faded into a light curiosity. "I see... I suppose I should thank him someday."

The tone had Duo grinning as he shamelessly wrapped his legs around Heero's waist. "You should. Now I'd like a replay of what happened this morning."

Heero hummed at the suggestion as he wrapped a lock of the long hair around his finger. "I don't think the others would take kindly to us ruining the couch."

"They'll get over it."

Further in the apartment, Trowa was quietly watching the pair resting on the bed in front of him. He had perched himself atop the dresser across the room and allowed his eyes to take in the sight of the exotic looking pair. It was like dark and light had decided to cuddle together upon the bedspread.

Wufei's hair had grown out quite a bit over the years. While still not as massive as Duo's mane, it still looked beautiful as the black tresses spilled over the pale skin of Quatre's exposed chest. Quatre's hair was still cut short in the back, but the sun colored bangs were allowed to grow out to his jaw. Parted in the middle, they served as the perfect frame for the face Trowa had loved from afar.

Right now those long bags were obstructing Trowa's view of that beautiful face.

Unable to stop himself, Trowa slipped down from the dresser and made his way to the bed. Once he was standing on Quatre's side of the bed, he carefully reached out to brush the blonde locks out of the way. His hand was barely an inch above when those blue eyes snapped open.

"Trowa?" Quatre questioned on a whisper.

Trowa was tempted to pull his hand away, but instead he continued with gently tucking the long bangs behind Quatre's ear. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

A slow smile curled Quatre's lips as he nuzzled the hand that was lingering at his face. "No. I was just resting my eyes. Wufei finally wore himself out, so I talked him into sleeping."

"Ah." Trowa was tempted to sit on the edge of the bed, but it was at Quatre's left. His eye lingered on the injured arm resting flat on the bed, and he felt his own twinge in sympathy. "Are the pain killers working?"

The blonde head nodded. "A bit. It's not throbbing anymore. It only hurts when something bumps into it now." Not wanting the taller man to stand idly by, he made a gesture with his eyes to the space at the top corner of the bed. "Sit down, Trowa. Keep me company."

Happily doing as told, Trowa gingerly sat on the corner of the bed. He leaned back against the headboard and smiled when that blonde head rested against his knee. His hand was running through the cornsilk hair before he even thought of it. He had seen Heero do it to Duo for years, and it always seemed like something he would enjoy trying. As he watched the pale strands slip through his fingers, he understood why his comrade did it.

Purring at the attention, Quatre absently wrapped his right arm tighter around Wufei. "Mm.. Trowa... May I ask you a personal question?"

Not too concerned, Trowa kept up the motion of his fingers. "Sure."

"Why did you spend so long just watching?" Quatre frowned when the fingers in his hair suddenly stopped. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

For a moment Trowa wasn't sure what he should say. Finally he allowed his hand to simply cradle the blonde head. "How long have you known?"

The blue eyes slid closed as Quatre let out a deep sigh. "I've always noticed it. I know whenever your eyes are on me. I can feel them. But I never understood why until a couple of years ago." His eyes opened and glanced up at the green gaze locked on him. "Why didn't you say anything? I've been waiting so long for you."

Trowa's eyes widened as he tilted his head in confusion. "You were... Waiting for me?"

Quatre nodded and kept his gaze steady. "I was waiting for you to come to me..." He trailed off to look at the sleeping man resting atop his chest. "Then Wufei came to me... You seemed to back away even further. I thought perhaps you had changed your mind, but then you started watching the both of us." Looking back up he saw that Trowa had turned his head away. "Trowa..?"

He was silent for a moment as he tried to process this information. His attention had not gone unnoticed like he had thought. Everything he had done to keep himself in check was apparently a waste of time. He wasn't certain how he should feel about that.

"Why didn't you come to me, if you knew why I was watching you?" Trowa finally asked.

A faint frown creased the pale brow. "I don't pursue, Trowa. You should have noticed that. Everyone I've ever been involved with has always approached me." Quatre let his eyes fix on the ceiling as he thought over the previous years. All the times he glanced over his shoulder just to catch those green eyes looking away. Feeling the weight of that silent gaze upon his back. "Besides... You spent so long just watching.. I thought that perhaps you didn't trust me."

"Trust you..?" Trowa looked back only to blink at the sad expression on Quatre's face. "I've always trusted you with my life."

"I know.." Quatre met Trowa's gaze once more, but his eyes held back a lingering sorrow. "But do you trust me with your heart? I can't get involved with anyone that doesn't trust me at that level."

For some reason Trowa felt his chest tighten. "Do.. Do you trust me with yours..?"

"Yes. I've always trusted you completely, Trowa." Quatre's smile returned as he nuzzled the hand still resting in his hair. "Ever since the moment I saw you."

He knew the answer before it was even said, but it still tore at Trowa. He remembered that smile that was on the pale lips. _'That's the smile he gave me when we first met...'_

Seeing it brought back many memories. That smile always had that effect on him. Even when he had forgotten himself, that smile tugged at his heart and urged him to follow. He always followed that smile. Even today.

After a silent moment, Trowa's lips twitched upwards as his hand ran along the soft cheek. "If I can't trust you with it, I doubt that there is anyone out there I can." Trowa leaned forward and placed a kiss on the smiling lips. "You've always had my heart, Quatre..." he mumbled as his eyes closed.

Quatre wished he could reach up and grip at the long brown bangs tickling his neck, but his free arm was useless. Instead he returned the kiss as best he could in their strange position. Feeling the warmth from Trowa's body was more than enough to thrill him.

As they were locked in their moment, the form in Quatre's arm shifted slightly. "Hm.. I'm thrilled for you two.. But could you please shut up? I'm trying to sleep..."

The long time partners parted and watched as Wufei nestled closer to the pale chest. Seeing that made Quatre smirk as he ran his hand along Wufei's bare back. "Sorry, lover. We'll be quiet." he cooed softly, placing a kiss to the raven hair.

Wufei managed a lazy kiss to the strong chest beneath him. "Good.. 'N don't think I let you off the hook.. Gonna bitch you out when I wake up." he grunted, sleep slurring some of his words.

Smirking wide at the threat, Quatre continued to pet the smooth skin. "I look forward to it. You're so sexy when you're pissed."

"Shut up, horny bastard.."

Able to spot the blush forming on the sleepy face, Quatre gave a soft chuckle and turned his attention up to Trowa. There he saw a warm smile gracing his normally passive face. That smile lit up Quatre's world.

The adoration that swam in those blue eyes mesmerized Trowa. Without a second thought, he shifted around a bit until the blonde head was resting comfortably on his lap. Once he stilled he caught Quatre mouthing the words 'thank you' to him before he allowed his eyes to drift closed.

Left once more in the silence, Trowa couldn't force away the smile that had rested comfortably on his lips. Nor did he want to. He allowed both of his hand to sift through the short silky strands and enjoyed the purring hum it drew from the Arabian.

He could barely believe it. No longer did he have to watch from afar. No longer was he forced to keep his yearning hands clenched in fists. He had everything he had ever dreamt of resting peacefully in front of him. It was bliss.

With a sense of tranquility that he never thought possible, Trowa rested back against the head board and allowed his eyes to go out of focus. Perfect seemed so insufficient, but it was the only word he could think of. _'No... Perfect means complete... Things will continue to grow and progress as time passes... '_

He let his gaze lower to the pair locked in an intimate embrace. _'I'm a part of that now...'_

That knowledge made his smile grow.

'_This is beyond perfection.'_

_fjfjfjfjfj_

Later~


	3. A will stronger than my own

Wanna know how Quatre and Wufei got together?

Me too.

Note: This takes place roughly 1 year prior to chapters 1 and 2

Enjoy~

_fjfjfj_

The crack of something smacking hard echoed in the deserted courtyard.

Ebony eyes blinking in alarm, Wufei slowly turned his head to see the young woman he had been talking to storm off in a huff. His hand slowly reached up to cover the red mark on his face.

"Well.. That went like I expected."

It always went like he expected. It was becoming almost some sort of sick routine anymore. He would meet some random woman at some place he visited for one thing or another. They would talk then suddenly slip into a relationship. He never could recall any moments when he agreed to any sort of commitment, but he would eventually land in the woman's bed for a period of time.

Then the inevitable would happen.

His past life in the war eight years ago would always come up. Every woman would try to make him hang out his blood stained past in an attempt to 'comfort' him. Force him to retell the horrors and pain that he had gone through. After the first time, he refused to speak of it anymore. His past wasn't some sob story to be spouted out whenever some ridiculous woman wanted an excuse to console his troubled soul.

It pissed him off more and more every time it happened.

That combined with his present work with the Preventers was a killing blow to any relationship.

Wufei enjoyed his work, and looked forward to immersing himself in it with the people he trusted his life to. He loved the thrill that he was able to get during missions. The impossible puzzles and the structured support of the peace keeping organization. Just being able to use his hard earned skills in a positive manner.

His work would always come first. No matter how many crocodile tears a blubbering woman would spill. They never understood. They wanted to be the focus of his attention, but Wufei wanted no part of the smothering domestic life.

He had already lost that chance 9 years ago.

"None of these women will ever match Meilin's spirit. I will never dishonor her by settling for less." Wufei muttered as he turned away.

He knew that he had placed his late wife's memory to rest the moment he destroyed his precious Nataku, but he was still striving to live up to her standards. To be a strong and noble man that stood by his decisions and integrity without faltering.

"I need someone who will do the same. Stand by my side without hindering me. Someone whose will is as strong as my own... No.. Stronger than my own." A little smirk quirked up his lips. "Heh.. Such a woman does not exist. Not any more."

At least now sorrow didn't dominate his thoughts when his mind wandered to the only woman that had ever truly earned a place in his heart.

Still, he had to push the previous ten minutes out of his mind when he entered the Preventers HQ. Work was a place for work. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted.

"Hey Wuu!"

'_Well... No more distracted than usual.'_ he muttered silently to himself before he greeted his bouncing buffoon of a friend. "What is it, Maxwell? Better yet, what is it that required you charging across the lobby screaming like a two year old?" Wufei asked dryly as he came to a stop near the front information desk. He tried to ignore the receptionist's giggling.

Barely skidding to a stop before he collided with the scowling man, Duo's grin was wide as ever as he hopped from foot to foot. "Quatre got his hands on some sweet new explosives that were confiscated during his last inspection on Colony L-27! He got permission from Une to dispose it on the bomb squad range! We're heading out now to watch stuff go boom! Wanna go?_!_"

Although Wufei was a bit disturbed how happy this news was making the American, he found himself nodding. "I could go for some mindless destruction. Lead the way."

Duo excitedly raised his hands in victory. "Yes! The gang's all going! Come on! Zechs is taking us in the armored car!"

He wanted to growl when a hand firmly clamped over his wrist, but he saw the rest of their group ahead exiting through another door. Wufei ended up smirking instead. Being near his most trusted friends was what he needed.

That and taking out his frustration on some hapless inanimate objects in a fiery ball of doom.

'_I can agree with Duo on one thing.. Explosions are very therapeutic.'_

_fjfjfj_

Standing within one of the blast shelters on the bomb range of an old military base, Wufei was sorely tempted to pull out his side arm and shoot the hopping idiot handling highly dangerous explosives in the middle of the blast field.

"Does anyone other than me find it disturbing that blowing up things makes Maxwell this happy?" he asked as he observed the way Heero was calmly assisting the dancing idiot.

"I find it disturbing that Heero enjoys helping Duo blow up things." Zechs stated as he looked through the blast window with a pair of binoculars. He adjusted the focus slightly and snorted at what he saw. "He's actually smirking. If I were more paranoid, I would request those two be separated."

Noin gave a soft laugh and leaned lightly against the wall next to Zechs. "Hey, they're the best explosives experts we have. I'm not surprised they enjoy their work."

"I just hope they don't get carried away this time. I had to treat them both for flash burns last time they played like this. Duo's left eyebrow took two months to grow back." Sally added as she took up another pair of binoculars.

A snort left Quatre's lips as he recalled the image. "That was too funny. You should have seen it when I drew him a replacement with a brown sharpie. The left side of his face looked angry for the entire day before he noticed it." Just thinking about it made him snicker.

Trowa gave an amused little hum, but said nothing from his place at the back of the shelter. It was getting to where he said less and less as time passed, which slightly worried the group.

Wufei glanced back at the Frenchman, and saw that the visible green eye was locked on Quatre. _'Why is he always watching Quatre..? Strange.'_ This puzzled him, but he made no comment about it.

"Ah, looks like they're done. They're coming back." Zechs announced when he saw the pair running towards the blast shelter.

Running a bit too fast.

"Um.. Why are they running that fast..?" Sally asked slowly when she saw they were moving as quick as their legs could go.

When Noin saw them barreling towards the shelter she swallowed hard. "Should we be bracing ourselves?"

Within seconds, Duo came bursting into the blast shelter and nearly ran into Quatre in his haste. He immediately clung to his best friend gasping for breath, but a moment later he was cackling with laughter. "Hahaha! I beat you, Heero! I get to hit the detonator~!" he jeered as he glanced back over his shoulder to his heavily breathing lover leaning against the door way.

Heero was bracing himself to catch his breath, but he still managed to glare at the American. "You.. You purposely kicked up the dirt in front of me, fuckin cheat." he growled while knocking the dust out of his hair.

Duo promptly stuck out his tongue at his scowling partner. "A win is a win. Now where is the detonator switch?" he asked while looking around for it.

"I have it."

Glancing up at his best friend, Duo grinned eagerly. "Woot! Gimme, Q!"

An evil smirk suddenly curled Quatre's pale lips. "No."

His train of thought coming to a screeching halt, Duo stared blankly at the wicked expression focused on him. "Say wha? Why not?_!_"

"Because." Quatre smoothly pried his friend off of him and straightened out his jacket. "I obtained the explosives. I got permission for this little field trip." He reached out and a promptly flipped the tip of Duo's nose. "I get to decide who presses the shiny red button."

"Ow! What was that for?_!_" Duo yelped, clamping his hand over his nose.

Quatre prodded the American's forehead. "That was for cheating. No boom for you. Now go apologize to Heero."

His lower lip jutting out in a pout, Duo grumbled loudly as he turned to face his lover. "Freakin Boom nazi.." he whined. He looked up to see a pleased smirk on Heero's face, and immediately bristled. "Don't look at me like that, fucker." he grunted even though he easily wrapped his arms around the dust covered man.

Despite the insult, Heero still pulled the American to him and took hold of the rope of chestnut hair. "Karma." he stated simply before giving the hair a light tug.

Rolling her eyes at the dysfunctional pair, Noin focused on the younger blond. "So who gets the boom button?" she asked while leaning casually against the metal door.

A thoughtful hum left Quatre as he reached into his uniform jacket pocket. He pulled out the detonator switch and glanced around at all of his comrades. After a few seconds his eyes locked onto the faint scratch on Wufei's left cheek. He had noticed a red mark on the Chinese man's face during their trip over, and recognized it for what it was.

Without a second thought he held out the detonator switch. "Here, Wufei. You get the power of the shiny red button." Quatre offered with a bright smile.

"What?_! _Why does Wu get the awesome boom button?_!_" Duo exclaimed, only to yelp when Heero smacked the back of his head.

"Pfft, my reasons are my own, puny mortal." Quatre teased while sticking out his tongue at Duo. When his best friend immediately cracked up laughing, Quatre grinned and offered the switch once more to the confused Asian. "You get first go."

Blinking at the sudden offer, Wufei found himself taking the switch before he could even form a reply. "Uh.. Okay.. Thanks." Feeling put on the spot, Wufei moved to the blast window and focused on the crates the explosives were mounted on. He looked at the switch in his hand and felt a bit awkward. "Am I supposed to do a countdown or something?"

"Bah! He can't even enjoy it properly!" Duo whined, clutching at a glaring Heero.

Chucking softly, Quatre placed his hand on Wufei's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "Just focus on everything that's annoyed you recently and project it onto those crates. Then press the button."

When it was put into such simple terms Wufei found himself intrigued. He focused on the crates, and then a wide smirk pulled across his face. He flipped open the protective cover on the switch and pressed the red button without a second thought.

A rumbling roar shook the ground before the crates exploded in a fiery burst of intense heat. It thundered loudly across the empty field as bits of charred slag rained down over the smoking crater left in the ground.

Seeing it made Zechs give a slight whistle. "Damn.. That is some potent stuff. That was only one block?" he questioned while glancing towards the pair still holding one another in the back of the shelter.

Heero nodded as he attempted to pull away from his clingy lover. "Yeah. Quatre, how much did you say you confiscated?"

Quatre grinned happily. "17 crates. Une only allowed me to bring 10 here though." He suddenly clapped his hands together and headed for the door. "We have a lot more shit to blow up! Who wants to help me move a tank over here from that military base?"

"Oh! Me! Me me me!" Duo exclaimed as he practically jumped off of Heero and attached himself to his best friend. "I wanna make a tank all ashplody!"

Zechs was smirking at the offer and was soon following. "Now that is something I would enjoy seeing."

Noin quirked up a brow and glanced over to the doctor. "No matter how long I hang out with these guys, I still don't get the fascination of blowing up random stuff."

Sally could only shrug. "Maybe it's a weird fetish." She turned her attention to the very satisfied look on Wufei's face. "So what did you picture out there on the crates?"

Wufei's smile grew. "Maxwell dressed as a cleaning woman singing off key."

To the two women's surprise, Heero let out an amused snort and folded his arms over his chest. "I can admit to using a similar image."

"But I thought you loved Duo.." Noin said slowly.

"I do. That doesn't mean he's stopped frustrating the hell out of me."

"Ah, good point."

Pleased that he wasn't the only one to vent their annoyance with the American, Wufei focused on the detonator switch still in his hand. He replaced the clear protective cover over the red button and pondered silently over what reasons Quatre had to pick him. _'Was I that obvious? No one else seemed to notice...'_

Then again, the blond always seemed to notice everything when it came to their team. He knew he shouldn't be too surprised. Still. _'The fact someone pays that much attention to me... is slightly disturbing.'_

Just slightly.

_fjfjfj_

After a day full of explosions, psychotic laughter, and annihilating just about every piece of equipment that wasn't bolted to the floor, the group left the military base nothing more than a shell of useless scrap. Eventually the two ladies got into the excitement just as much as the more enthusiastic men. At one point Noin had fought brutally with Duo over the shiny boom button. And won quite viciously. Much to Duo's humiliation.

The day was very enjoyable other than the few fights and short lived pouting spells. The eight of them couldn't deny that the outing was very liberating, and all thanked the mastermind when they arrived back at HQ. Quatre took all the gratitude and praise easily with a bright smile, promising that he would be certain to orchestrate another venture in the future.

But the day finally ended with Heero and Duo parting to give their analysis of the chemical composition and potency of the explosives to the Preventers' weapons research department. Sally left with Noin and Zechs to treat a few scrapes they had received while exploring the military base, and Trowa wandered off without any parting words.

Normally being alone with Quatre held no real meaning either way to Wufei. He didn't mind the blond's company. Most times it was pleasant.

Most times didn't happen in the locker room.

"Dammit, Quatre! Please stop singing! You're almost as bad as Maxwell!" Wufei growled as he clutched at his ears to block the sound.

Tugging the towel off of his head, Quatre gave a soft laugh and a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I can't help it. I like singing when I'm in a good mood."

Purposely not looking back at the person behind him, Wufei pulled on his spare shirt and let out a long sigh. "No.. I shouldn't snap like that. I apologize."

Quatre raised a brow at the strange posture within his old friend's body. He wasn't used to seeing the proud man so subdued. _'No.. That's a lie. I've seen it for a long time.'_

Letting out a sigh of his own, Quatre grabbed his spare jeans out of his locker and proceeded to dress himself. "I'll listen if you want to talk about it."

Pausing from where he had taken a brush to his long damp hair, Wufei glanced back over his shoulder. "Talk about what?" For some reason Wufei's eyes were draw to the slow way that the pale hands pulled up the zipper to the dark blue jeans. It led him to the pale sculpted body that looked carved out of a milky marble.

Unaware of the eyes that were examining him, Quatre reached for a dark red shirt hanging in his locker. "Wufei, I've had enough disgruntled lovers to know a slap in the face when I see it."

Although the blunt accusation nearly made him choke, Wufei tried his best to deflect the statement. "Disgruntled lovers? Here I thought you would have been the 'true love is forever' type." He knew he was a bit more snide than he intended, but he didn't want to have this discussion. Least of all with Quatre.

Yet the blond took on the comment in stride. "Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not a hopeless romantic. I find most of it trite and a waste of time. I have to be in a special mood to be that sappy."

"Special mood?"

"Yes, it usually involves a large amount of alcohol." After pulling on his shirt, Quatre closed his locker and turned towards the entrance. "I can tell you're merely going to play it off as nothing and refuse to broach the matter further. So I'll simply say my office is open if you change your mind. Good evening, Wufei."

Surprised by the abrupt departure, Wufei watched as the blond calmly walked out of the locker room. When the door quietly closed Wufei bowed his head and gripped tight to the brush in his hands. _'I didn't mean for that to happen...'_

He wasn't certain if he had insulted his comrade or merely showed too much of a rigid front. But something seemed off. He wasn't used to such a reaction to his closed off personality. He was either ignored or caused mass irritation. Not that unflinching calm that still offered assistance.

It was then that Wufei realized something.

"I.. I've never really spoken to Quatre..."

Their conversations were always limited to standard pleasantries or planning sessions dealing with whatever mission they were working on. Beyond that there was nothing.

Frowning, Wufei closed his locker and placed his hand against the door. "He tries to reach out.. And I smack his hand away." He wasn't sure why that seemed to bother him, but it did.

"Should I apologize..?"

He glanced back to the locker room door, but somehow he didn't feel right chasing after the blond. It seemed too flippant. To suddenly change his mind after putting out such an unapproachable air. No, he had to wait. Make it up to him a different way.

"I've known him for 8 years... But I don't know him at all..."

It was time to change that. Yes, that's what he would do.

'_That seems simple enough. No harm in learning about someone who is supposed to be my friend anyway.'_

No harm at all.

_fjfjfj_

Despite his wanting to bridge the gap that was between him and his supposed friend, Wufei was having a hell of a time just catching a glimpse of the busy blond.

Inspections, press conferences, diplomatic functions, consultations, family, the maguanacs, it seemed as if every second of the day was already consumed before Quatre could even think. Any opportunity that arrived for him to actually approach the door to Quatre's Preventer office was immediately killed as he continuously learned that the Arabian had already left.

If Wufei had a more suspicious nature, he would have thought perhaps he was being avoided.

"No... That's ridiculous." Wufei shook his head and growled out his annoyance with himself.

Quatre had epic responsibilities every day. He was constantly working. Constantly moving. It was almost like a strange impulse to keep moving.

The more Wufei thought about it the deeper his frown grew. 'Does he even sleep? The only times he's ever slowing down is when he's out with Maxwell and the rest of us.. But even those are becoming few and far between...'

As this train of thought continued Wufei found himself growing concerned. That amount of work didn't seem healthy. If anything it seemed obsessive.

"But it's none of my business, is it?" Wufei concluded, shoving his hands deep in his jeans' pockets.

He was walking around the bustling downtown area that was a few blocks from HQ looking for something for lunch. So far nothing really caught his interest, and the longer he went, the more he realized he wasn't all that hungry. More distracted than anything. He knew he left his office to clear his head, but he was clinging to his meager excuse just in case.

"Maybe I should just go back.. Hit the gym for a while..." Before he could really think through this change of plan, his attention was caught when a flash of pale blond hair passed through his peripheral vision.

Turning, he saw the object of his thoughts walking rather briskly along the other side of the street. His head was bowed low and his hands were shoved deeply into the pockets of the tan leather jacket he wore outside of the office. It looked as if he was intentionally trying to leave the area without drawing attention as fast as he could.

Seeing it made Wufei's pulse quicken. _'It is me.. He's avoiding me..'_

Without pausing to think, Wufei quickly crossed the street to follow the blond. He nearly had to jog to cover the distance between them, but soon he was within speaking distance.

"Quatre! Quatre, come back!"

The wind was nearly knocked out of Wufei's lungs as a solid force roughly shoved him aside. Startled, he clung to a nearby lamp post to keep from stumbling over the curb. _'What the hell?_!_'_

Up ahead, Wufei spotted a tall man with long dark brown hair running after the Arabian. His sharp eyes immediately noticed the way Quatre's shoulders stiffened and his movements became rigid on hearing the man's voice.

Seeing that made Wufei's eyes widen and narrow within an instant. _'Quatre's trying to get away from this guy...'_ He knew it was none of his business, but a sudden concern had him following the pair.

"Quatre! Please! Don't walk away from me!" the tall man pleaded as he tried to take hold of a fleeing tense shoulder.

A vicious snarl suddenly left the bowed blond head as Quatre violently jerked away from the touch. "Stay the fuck away from me, you back stabbing bastard. I told you I didn't want to see you again." the words were harsh, but the voice saying them was eerily calm.

The tall man flinched at the words, but he kept following. "Please! Just let me explain!"

Quatre let out a sharp bark of bitter laughter as he continued down the sidewalk. "I saw enough explaining on that couch to make up my mind. I can do just fine without that load of shit being passed off to me."

He was thinking of crossing the street in an attempt to place more distance between them, but a hand fisting in the back of his jacket startled him. "What the hell?_!_ Wesley! Let go of me!" he cried out when he was roughly pulled into an alley.

When he saw his comrade being forced into the alley Wufei's fists clenched in anger. He moved as fast as he could to mouth of the alley.

"I'm not letting you walk away from me!"

"You're not letting me..? You know what? Go fuck yourself, Wesley. I'm sick of this domineering attitude."

Glancing around the corner of the alley, Wufei's breath caught in his throat when the man called Wesley suddenly grabbed the lapel of Quatre's jacket. He was about to call out when the man's right fist reared back, but the words died on his lips when Quatre effortlessly caught the punch aimed at his pale face in the palm of his left hand.

Blue eyes narrowed into slits as a sneer twisted the pale lips. "I knew you were trash, Wesley... But I thought perhaps a little kindness would bring you around. Apparently my efforts were wasted."

His grip tightened on the trembling fist in his hand until he heard the bones begin to creak. The moment the pain had the taller man lose his grip on the lapel, Quatre roughly shoved him against a brick wall that bordered the alley. The harsh impact made Wesely gasp, but he was left blinking in shock when a hot mouth clamped over his own.

Wufei was just as confused as he watched his comrade bestow the most passionate kiss he had ever seen in his life on the piece of trash pinned to the brick wall. Quatre's fingers were tangled in the long brown hair as his other hand tenderly caressed the lightly flushed cheek. His body was pressed tight against the other man's to the point it looked near painful, but the thing that startled Wufei the most were the vicious sounds the blond was growling into the kiss.

'_Such... Angry passion... What is he doing..?' _Wufei asked in bewilderment.

After a drawn out moment, Quatre ripped away from the kiss and literally threw the taller man to the ground. Ignoring the pained grunt he heard, Quatre wiped his mouth off on his sleeve before glaring at the form crumpled at his feet. "That... Is the last time I will ever touch you. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I lose what's left of my patience."

When Wesley looked up it looked as if he would snap back, but one look at the clenched fists that were faintly shaking made him stop. He swallowed hard as his eyes watered, but he quickly scrambled to his feet. "Quatre... I.."

"Save it." Quatre cut in sharply. "You made your choice. I won't stand by and watch you with that sick bitch. Just know that when I catch her again, I'm going to make damn certain you're locked up right with her." He pointed towards the main road. "Leave."

The taller man would have attempted another protest, but he froze when the blond's right hand reached up to his waist. He knew that a concealed sidearm was strapped beneath that coat, and his face immediately drained of all color. Without a second thought, Wesley fled the alley as fast as he could.

Wufei was quick to dodge out of sight when the distraught man ran away, but he was soon peeking back into the alley the moment he was gone. There he saw the blond leaning heavily against the brick wall, one hand covering his eyes as his other remained clenched in a tight fist at his side.

He couldn't keep quiet on seeing that painfully tense posture. "Quatre..?"

The blond head jerked up, but, on seeing the familiar face standing at the end of the alley, his blue eyes grew wide in alarm. "W... Wufei..."

Seeing that helpless shock on his friend's face made Wufei wince slightly. It was painfully obvious that the blond didn't want to be seen like this. _'But.. I refuse to leave...' _He quietly approached the tense figure who was watching him warily.

Without hesitation, Wufei placed his arm around the faintly shaking shoulders and gave a light embrace. "Let's go get some coffee." he whispered as he carefully steered the blond to the main street.

For a moment Quatre was too stunned to respond, but when he heard the gentle words a weak smile twitched onto his lips. "Okay..."

Both of them were silent as they made their way to a small coffee shop at the end of the street, but Wufei made no move to pull his arm away from its perch around Quatre's shoulders. Quatre made no comment about the familiar contact. He seemed to even lean into him as they walked.

The warmth it caused was comfortable. Wufei felt a strange tightness in his gut when he realized that. _'But.. I don't want to pull away...'_

Unfortunately he had no choice when they arrived at the shop. Quatre silently pulled away to open the door for Wufei. The gesture made Wufei feel weird, but he made no comment when he saw the little smile that the blond offered him. They made quick work of ordering their drinks and were soon settling down in a booth in the back of the quiet shop.

Neither of them were eager to break the companionable silence that settled over them, but Wufei saw the unease that still lurked in Quatre's calm front. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'll listen if you want to talk about it."

Looking up from his caramel mocha, Quatre examined the strange stance his comrade was in. It appeared as if he was bracing himself for something. The sight made him hum in amusement. "I seem to recall those words from somewhere.." he teased lightly.

Feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, Wufei turned his head and looked out of the window they were seated next to. "I.. I regret how rash I was then. I hope that I can make amends for my rudeness."

A pale brow quirked upward at the words used, but it still made a smile curl Quatre's lips. "Just knowing you care more than makes up for it." He reached across the table and placed his hand over the darker one. When that ebony gaze met his own his smile grew. "Thank you, Wufei."

Wufei glanced down at the hand over his own and felt his flush grow a bit more. "I want to ask what happened, but I don't wish to cause you further stress.."

Quatre tightened his grip on the other man's hand and let out a sigh. "It's okay.. I wouldn't mind venting..." He trailed off for a moment to gather his thoughts before he spoke. "I met him about 6 months ago when I was inspecting a factory in a neighboring city. I found out the company was using under aged workers in inhumane conditions, so I had the place shut down."

"I remember that case.." Wufei mumbled, his hand suddenly taking hold of the paler one.

The blond smiled at the gesture, but continued. "Some of the kids were being sexually abused along with some of the older workers. The worst offender was a woman that did the accounts. She would make them do obscene acts in trade for getting paid. Wesley was one of the older ones. I took him in... I know it was stupid of me, but I thought I could help him." Quatre frowned deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. "Then something happened to the bulk of the evidence I had on that woman... So she was released last month on a technicality..."

Wufei was frowning as well at the grim news. "Can anything be done?"

"That's what I've been trying to find out for the past month. I been working non stop to get her thrown in prison." Quatre admitted on a frustrated growl.

Wufei's eyes widened on hearing that. He had spent all that time thinking that Quatre was avoiding him. _'I... I'm such a self absorbed ass...'_ Feeling shame weighing on him heavily, he looked away from the frustration on that normally calm face. "I'm sorry.. You must be exhausted from all of this..."

"I'm more pissed than anything." Quatre snorted as he finally pulled his hand away from the gentle grasp. He scrubbed at his face in irritation as a strangled groan left him. "A few days ago I went to Wesley's apartment to drop off some paper work for him to fill out. He was supposed to be at his new job, so I used the key he gave me to his apartment..."

The way the strained words trailed off instantly had Wufei worried. "Quatre..?"

Quatre kept his eyes covered as he forced out the next words. "I found him on the livingroom couch with that whore..." He clenched his teeth and desperately tried to regain his composure. "Dammit... He had helped her get out somehow... I'm still trying to figure it out... But I nearly lost it when I saw that evil bitch free... It took all of my strength to walk away."

"Hm... You have more restraint than I do.." Wufei took hold of his coffee mug to warm up his hands. A short silence stretched between them before he lifted his head. He could see the tremors that were shaking that normally strong frame. _'It's more than simply being betrayed...' _"If you need it, I'll do what I can to help." he offered quietly.

Lowering his hands, Quatre looked at the calm face watching him. He could see the concern, and that did take some of the edge off. "... Thank you, Wufei. I may take you up on that..." He leaned heavily on the table and let out a deep breath. "I feel like hitting something... It's been so long since I've been this angry. I don't know what I should do."

Wufei couldn't help the smirk that tugged onto his face. "It's always amazed me that you can stay so composed under just about any conditions. I would have taken out my anger on that worthless guy back in the alley..." A faint blush suddenly tinted the pale cheeks and made Wufei trail off. Quatre seemed to fidget slightly, but his expression was still calm. "Quatre? What is it?"

Quatre coughed slightly and looked away towards the window. "I... Usually handle things like anger in an.. Unusual way... It's not exactly something that I can talk about in a public space..."

Confused, Wufei tilted his head. "An unusual way..?" His mind then drifted back to the heated kiss that the blond had given the treacherous man before throwing him away. That kiss had been savage. Completely fueled by anger to the point of being painful. It was the only time Wufei had ever seen such a pure emotional response from the Arabian.

His eyes widened when he understood. "Ah... I believe I.. Know what you are saying..."

His cheeks grew a bit hotter, but Quatre still managed a small smirk. "The reason I always seem composed... Is that I usually have some kind of outlet. I sound like an addict, but I'll probably be fidgety until either I get this case solved, or I find a new target to focus myself on." He heaved another sigh and propped his chin on his fist. "This sucks... Although Wesley wasn't all that good to begin with.. I suppose I should think positive in that now I don't have to find an excuse to let him go. Now I can arrest him for aiding and abetting, tampering with evidence, and perjury, so that's a bonus." he mused more to himself though his expression didn't seem to reflect his words.

That weak attempt at self assurance hurt Wufei to witness. It was sad. _'I can't sit here and let him slip...' _"What about a sparring partner?"

Quatre looked back at the Chinese man in alarm. "Sparring partner?"

Rolling with his halfbaked idea, Wufei nodded. "Yes. Something else you can use to focus your aggression. Allow yourself to work through that tension."

"I... I don't know... I don't want to hurt anyone if I get carried away..." Quatre muttered reluctantly.

A hint of hesitation that Wufei hadn't seen for years. His expression softened when he recognized that old wound that was starting to surface. _'So.. He still thinks of his past mistakes as well..'_ "Then you'll need someone on equal ground with you. Someone that will know when to push and when to back away."

"You sound like you already have someone in mind." Quatre answered as a knowing smile suddenly graced his lips.

A smile that Wufei easily mirrored. "Perhaps I do."

_fjfjfj_

"Nnn!"

Staggering back, Wufei clutched at the place on his side that had just been hit. Although it was throbbing faintly from the abuse, a grin was on his face as he lifted his head. "You've been keeping up with your training.. I'm impressed."

On the other side of the blue mats spread out on the gym floor, Quatre was smirking as he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "I always find time. Precautionary. Abdul, Auda, and I have an ongoing game. It's stupid really. We play ninja and constantly try to catch each other off guard." he admitted with a sheepish laugh.

That information had Wufei quirking up a brow. "Aren't they getting a bit old for that?"

Quatre nearly balked and quickly waved his hands in a weak attempt to swat away the comment. "That's what they want people to think! They're both in the best shape of their lives! It's scary! I have to keep training, or I'll be kissing dirt!" he exclaimed almost desperately.

Blinking, Wufei scratched the back of his head as he stood straight. "Seriously?"

"Duo was in on it for a while, but they scared him off."

"... Damn..."

"I know. It's pretty hard core." Quatre stretched his arms up over his head and arched his spine a bit. "I really appreciate this, Wufei. I've enjoyed sparring with you."

Wufei had to remind himself not to let his eyes linger on the abs that rippled underneath the white tanktop the blond wore. "I've enjoyed it as well. You've proven to be a good match for me." The moment the words left his mouth Wufei knew they weren't what he intended. Luckily his face was already heated from their sparring match for his sudden blush to be noticeable.

A good natured chuckle left Quatre as he approached the center of the mats. "I feel the same. Should we call it a day, or have one more round?"

"One more round wouldn't hurt."

Moving to the center as well, Wufei squared off with the blond. They studied one another for a moment in an attempt to gauge the next move. Wufei's left heel dug a bit deeper into the mat and he readily saw Quatre's stance turn defensive. _'Able to read the slightest of body movements.. He is well trained...'_

Deciding to continue with his move, Wufei launched a high kick to the blond's side. He expected the block with the left arm, so quickly followed the recoil to strike at the right shoulder with his open palm. Quatre went along with the motion against his shoulder, but his hands grabbed tight to the extended left arm.

Before Wufei could react he felt something hook around his grounded left foot. It was swept out from under him before he could stop, and he found himself being thrown to the floor. The breath was knocked out of him when he struck the mat, but he ignored the faint pain when something warm moved atop him. His eyes widened when both of his wrists were pinned to the mat by strong hands as a weight straddled his waist.

Looking up he saw an intense blue gaze burning straight through him. There was a heat within those eyes that made Wufei swallow hard and his heart beat faster. Quatre's lips were parted and every gasping breath he took tickled his face. _'He.. He looks so... wild..'_ he thought, his mouth going dry as the seconds ticked by.

It looked as if Quatre was straining to keep in place as his shoulders trembled faintly. "Wufei... Kick me away... Please..." he whispered on a husky tone.

That voice was one Wufei had never heard before. "What..? Why?"

"I... I can't pull away... Please... Before I go too far..." Quatre pleaded weakly even as he began leaning in closer.

Wufei was beyond startled when he understood what was going on. He tried to pull away from the hold on his wrists, but the grip was like a vice. He couldn't get free. "Q-Quatre... What are you.. I.. I don't think that's a good idea..." he stammered, recognizing the desire that was in the hot blue gaze.

Quatre tilted his head slightly and leaned in further until his lips were brushing against Wufei's ear. "I'm sorry... You... you're just so beautiful... Please don't hate me..."

Warm lips nipped and kissed at his ear, shocking Wufei beyond anything he had ever known. His chest tightened and his breathing quickened. _'What the hell.. What the hell?_!_'_ When a hot wet tongue began tracing his ear, Wufei snapped.

Using every bit of his strength, Wufei ripped his wrists away from the pale hands and roughly shoved the blond off of him. The moment the weight was off of him, he scrambled to his feet and clamped his hand over the ear that was just violated. "Q... Quatre..?_!_"

He wanted to rant at the injustice that was just performed on him until he was blue in the face, but he couldn't. Not when he saw the state his comrade was in.

Flat on his back, Quatre's head was turned away from the fuming man. His eyes were half lidded and unfocused as he stared off into nothing. A sad frown tugging down his brow and his lips. It was like he was waiting.

When the blond made no move, Wufei found himself confused, and still concerned. "Quatre... What the hell was that?" he asked on a calmer tone.

The blue eyes finally closed as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry... I thought I could keep myself in check.. But seeing you like that... I wanted closer..."

"Closer..?"

"Yeah..."

Unable to really process this, Wufei rubbed at his face roughly as he attempted to figure everything out. "What are you saying? You can't control yourself?" If anyone, Wufei would have thought the Arabian had the control and composure of a rock. Now all he saw was anything but calm.

Quatre's eyes opened, but they didn't look towards the man standing. He slowly sat up and pinched tightly at the bridge of his nose. "Normally I can.. But.. I'm too strung out to even try... It's instinct. I just want to lose myself in something else.. Someone else... Forget everything." His blond head shook before bowing low in shame. "I apologize. I'm too much for most people. I'm too... Intense, I suppose. Heh.. Duo calls it my 'uber alpha male' syndrome." he mused bitterly.

"Duo..?" Wufei repeated in surprise.

"Yeah.. I was with him for a little while after the war. It was fun, but again... I'm too much for even my best friend to handle..." Quatre trailed off and was silent for a moment before he forced himself to get to his feet. He straightened out his clothes and ran an unsteady hand through his hair. "I'll understand if you want to raise a sexual harassment complaint against me. Just know that I meant no harm, and I am sorry..."

The formal apology was a bit unexpected, but Wufei was baffled when the blond began heading towards the door. "Quatre? Where are you going?"

The pale form kept walking to the exit. "I'm going to the locker room. Hopefully a cold shower will knock me back to myself."

It wasn't until the door closed behind the blond did Wufei realize what had really just occurred. _'He... wanted me to help him... He.. Couldn't hold back because he.. Thought I was beautiful?'_ The last thought alone was enough to make him feel as if all logic had decided to blow up in his face.

Now Quatre felt as if he was the monster from trying to force him. Not only that, expected to be punished. And for what? Wanting comfort when everything around him was falling apart?

Wufei reached up and touched the ear that had been the attention of the brief encounter. If he was totally honest with himself, he knew that what had been done didn't warrant such self persecution. Sure he was uncomfortable, but the more he thought about it, it wasn't so much what had happen as to how sudden it occurred. He had been taken by surprise. He didn't know how to respond to being pinned in such a way.

'_I've.. Never been pinned in such a way..'_ he thought as his face felt a bit warm.

Forcing the strange feeling that tried to ensnare him out of his thoughts, Wufei quickly headed towards the exit. He couldn't let Quatre think that he was going to do something as drastic as seeking retribution.

'_Please don't hate me...'_

He heard those shaking words in his head again, and for some reason it made his heart clench. _'He was expecting it... He's expecting me to hate him for it...' _

The dominate position meant nothing. Those words were spoken in fear. It made him wonder how often the blond's passion cost him what he held dear.

His feet carried him promptly into the locker room, and he could hear one of the many showers already running. He glanced towards the row of lockers, but was puzzled when the one the blond used was still locked. _'Wait.. Where's his gym bag? Did he leave it in the gym?'_ Now that he recalled it, Quatre's bag was still with his own against one of the walls near the training mats.

Confused, Wufei moved around the lockers to where the numerous shower stalls were located in the back of the large space. On seeing them something seemed very off. _'Steam..? I.. I thought he was taking a cold shower...'_

He moved for the only stall that had the curtain drawn, and quickly pulled it back. There on the tiled floor was the crumpled figure of the once unshakable Arabian. Still clothed in his workout gear, it looked as if his knees had buckled from under him. He was hunched over with his face buried in his hands as the hot water ruthlessly pelted him on the strongest shower setting.

When some of the water splashed onto him, Wufei's eyes widened when he realized the temperature. "Quatre! What the hell are you doing?_!_ You're going to burn yourself!" he exclaimed as he shot forward to turn the water off. He ignored the sting of the near scalding water, and was soon at the blond's side the moment the water stopped falling.

Quatre's clothes clung to his body, but all the exposed areas of skin were now a violent pink color. The blond head refused to raise from the trembling hands.

"Quatre? Quatre, please answer me.." Wufei whispered as he gently took hold of the normally strong shoulders.

"I was used..."

Wufei frown at the weakly spoken words. "What?"

Quatre seemed to slump even further. "Wesley came to me... He was working with her the entire time.. Used me... Dammit... I feel so filthy..."

The broken voice and the overbearing tone of self loathing were too much for Wufei to bear. He had to figure out a way to pull the blond from this. Simple words of comfort wouldn't be enough. Quatre had been betrayed by someone that knew him intimately. It was a treachery that dealt the worst kind of pain.

'_I need to calm him down.. Get him to clear his head...'_

But how?

The first thought that popped into his head made Wufei blush uneasily. It seemed a bit extreme. _'But.. This is an extreme situation...'_ First thing was first. He had to take Quatre away from such a public area.

Placing his hand on the soaked blond hair, Wufei leaned in and whispered to the rattled man. "Quatre... Do you trust me?"

Suddenly the shaking seemed to stop. The hands lowered and that pale face lifted to look at the dark eyes waiting. "Yes."

So much was held in the simple word. Wufei almost couldn't pull his gaze away from those exhausted blue eyes. _'Even after all of hell he's been through.. He still hasn't shed a tear.'_ "I'm going to get your gym bag. I want you to dry off and change when I get back."

The pale brow furrowed, but a long sigh left him as Quatre nodded. "Okay."

Satisfied, Wufei got to his feet and headed for the exit. As he moved quickly he tried to ignore the twisting in his gut. _'I can't believe I'm even thinking of this...'_

'_Please don't hate me..'_

Gritting his teeth, Wufei walked faster.

_fjfjfj_

'_What the hell am I doing..?'_

Glancing back over his shoulder, Wufei frowned when he saw the figure walking three steps behind him. Quatre's head was still bowed low as if he was waiting for Wufei to beat him within an inch of his life. Although he hadn't done anything, Wufei still felt guilty.

'_I can't stand that look on him.. I want to see that calm visage again.. That confident control... This is like zero all over again..'_ Recalling that lost and soulless haze the blond was forced through only strengthened his resolve. It didn't matter if he was uncomfortable. He was going to hold Quatre together.

Numb to nearly everything around him, Quatre shuffled along, his gaze locked on the scuffs of his black boots. He was somewhat surprised that his normally volatile comrade was still speaking to him after what had happened in the gym, but Wufei was always a bit of a puzzle to him.

But he couldn't help his reaction. Seeing that smirk on his flushed face. His long raven hair flowing around him with every move. Feeling his strength every time they exchanged blows. _'The tender way he held me when he took me to that coffee shop...'_ He shook his head sharply and bit at the inside of his cheek.

He was getting carried away. Like he always did when he allowed his emotions to override his thoughts. He wanted to let loose the strict choke hold he had on himself and be allowed to just feel. _'But I can't... Every time I do.. I hurt someone...'_ he thought bitterly. His chest ached, but he refused to be overwhelmed by his increasing depression.

'_I refuse to descend that dark path ever again...'_

After taking a deep breath, Quatre finally lifted his head. He glanced around for a moment before he was blinking in confusion. "The... HQ dorms..?" He shot his gaze the figure coming to a stop in front of him. "Wufei? What are we doing here?"

Wufei reached out and placed his hand on the palm reader lock beside the door he stood at. The lock disengaged, and he had the door opened while gesturing to the blond. "Go in."

Baffled, Quatre stepped past his companion and into the room. Inside he found a simply furnished sitting room. There were a few shelves overflowing with books, but other than that there were no personal items to decorate the space. "Living quarters?"

"My living quarters." Wufei stated as he closed the door behind him.

When he heard the lock setting into place, Quatre glanced back uneasily at the Asian still facing the door. "Wufei..?"

Steeling himself, Wufei turned around to face his comrade. "Tell me what you need."

The abrupt command had Quatre tilting his head as his eyes widened. "What I need..? Wufei, I don't understand.."

"I don't want to see you like this again." Wufei slowly approached the wary blond, vainly trying to calm his pounding heart. He stopped a few feet away and forced himself to look into those blue eyes. "If you need an outlet to regain yourself, then use me. Do what you need to. Just.. Just don't lose yourself again."

Of all the things that could have been said to him, Quatre was left completely speechless. He could see the serious gleam in the dark eyes. _'He.. He means it..'_ The ache in his chest only seemed to grow.

Unable to face that unwavering gaze, Quatre turned away. His hand came up to cover his eyes as he tried his damnedest to keep control. "Don't... Don't tell me something like that..."

When it looked at if Quatre was on the brink of breaking down, Wufei frowned deeply and took a step forward. "Quatre? What is it? I said it was okay."

"I'm not going to use you!" Quatre suddenly snapped. He forced himself to increase the space between them by moving for the window in the back of the sitting room. There he gripped tightly at the frame and glared out at the third storey view. "I don't want this. I'd rather stew in my self pity than use someone else simply to make myself feel better." his eyes refocused to the point he was glaring at his own reflection. "I may be pathetic, but I still have my integrity."

The softly growled words made Wufei's heart clench. _'Why do I only seem to make things worse..?'_ Instead of wasting time on hesitation and doubt, Wufei crossed the space of his sitting room. He stood behind the blond and carefully wrapped his arms around the thin waist. He felt the strong body tense, but he leaned in and rested his chin on Quatre's shoulder. "I apologize if I've insulted you... I just want to help. I don't know of any other way." he admitted quietly.

It took him a moment, but Quatre allowed himself to lean back into the embrace offered to him. His hands released the window frame and gently settled over the arms around him. "This would have been more than enough..." When the arms tightened around him a faint smile tugged at his lips. "I just need to know you're here... Give me something to anchor myself to."

"Then... What was that back at the gym?" Wufei asked with a slight frown.

"Heh.. That?" Quatre turned his head to look at the face propped on his shoulder. "That was me being overwhelmed by how fuckin' sexy you looked." he purred while giving a teasing lick to the tip of Wufei's nose.

Blinking for a moment, Wufei's blush returned, but he actually tightened his hold on the blond. "Sexy...? You're crazy..."

Quatre was instantly grinning on seeing the embarrassed blush. "I've always thought you were hot, Wufei. Can't tell you how many times I've wanted to bury my face in that beautiful long hair of yours.." He nuzzled his nose against the silky black locks to strengthen his words.

The contact made that twisting in Wufei's gut turn into something else. Something lighter that almost tickled. His face burned at the attention, but he still didn't pull away. "So you have a thing for long hair..."

"I have a thing for attractive men with long hair." Quatre corrected coyly.

Wufei looked away, only to immediately curse how bashful he was appearing. "This is weird..."

Quatre smirked and moved in to place a faint kiss on the flushed cheek. "Is it weird because I'm another man, or because it's me?"

"... Both... I'm uncertain of how to.. Respond." Wufei managed to say. All he knew was he liked the warmth from the figure in his arms. Holding on was something he could do.

Knowing not to get ahead of himself, Quatre kept still in the firm embrace. "It's not that complicated. Go towards what you like, pull away from what you don't. It's just like before. You can push me away whenever you want."

The way it was said so easily didn't settle right for some reason. "That doesn't seem fair to you."

A soft chuckle left the blond as he returned to nuzzling the black hair. "I always get carried away. It usually takes a slap or two for me to retain my composure. I'm fine with it." He moved to whisper into the pink tinged ear. "The last thing I want is to pressure you, Wufei. Know that I would be thrilled with anything you wish to grant me."

Wufei was still a bit uneasy, but he couldn't deny his intrigue. This was different, but it was a difference that he was beginning to enjoy. On feeling the gentle touch when the blond's lips brushed over his ear again Wufei decided not to bite back the shiver that followed his spine. He relaxed a bit and allowed himself to press his chest against Quatre's back. The added contact increased the warmth he felt.

"... You're very comfortable.." Wufei found himself whispering.

Quatre smiled softly at the cute hesitance in the deep voice. "So are you... May I stay?"

An unwelcome anxiousness fell over Wufei. He didn't know why. He trusted Quatre. _'I feel... So clueless...' _"I don't mind... What... What do you want to do?" He was certain he was going to die from humiliation at how shy he was being.

Blue eyes glanced over to the plush sofa situated in front of a large book shelf. Without pausing to think, Quatre pulled away from the warm embrace and took hold of Wufei's wrist. He then lightly tugged him over to the sofa. After sitting down, Quatre stretched out along the sofa's length and pulled Wufei down on top of him.

"Quatre!" Wufei yelped when he landed on the pale man's solid body. He barely had time to blink when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him tight. The possessive hold had him blushing once more as he hesitantly looked up. The moment he did he was caught in a warm smile. "Q.. Quatre..."

Quatre's smile didn't waver as he held on. "Just let me hold on, Wufei... That's what I need right now..."

It was such a heartfelt and simple request that Wufei found himself unable to resist. Eventually he let himself relax on the comfortable form and allowed his head to rest of Quatre's shoulder. "Like... this..?"

"Mmm.. Perfect.." Quatre purred as he nuzzled against the soft black hair.

Silence fell over the room other than the sounds of their breathing. Wufei stared out at his own room as the warmth lulled him into a more relaxed state. He realized he could easily doze off like this. The strong arms around him made him feel.. Safe...

Here he was the one that had wanted to comfort Quatre, but now he was wrapped in Quatre's protective.. Maybe possessive.. Embrace. His cheeks heated again at the thought of someone protecting him.

'_.. Meilin wanted to protect me..'_ His eyes widened once that thought occurred to him.

The fiery attitude..

The strength...

The integrity...

Someone that could stand as his equal and never hinder him...

Quatre had it all...

His throat felt dry as his heart sped up. "Quatre.."

"Hm?"

"What will you do.. After you've gathered yourself?"

Quatre tightened his arms around Wufei and seemed to relax back into the sofa. "I'm going to get back to work and make sure that witch of a woman won't hurt anyone else."

A slight frown formed over Wufei's face. "Can you without the evidence?"

"... Not legally. But I'm not about to let the justice system allow a monster to roam free due to a technicality. I'll find a way."

Wufei had no doubt in his mind Quatre would have the woman burn. Figuratively or literally. Whichever came first. However it answered the last question that was lingering on his mind. _'A will stronger than my own...'_

Quatre noticed quickly when Wufei finally allowed himself to relax fully. It made him smile. "Feels like you've decided something..." he whispered.

"Yeah... I have." Wufei mumbled as he shifted to wrap his own arms around the blond. "Let me know if I can help. With anything."

A pale face buried into the raven hair and breathed in deeply. Quatre let it out slowly, feeling more at peace with himself. "I will."

This definitely wasn't settling for less.

_fjfjfjfjfjfj_

And that's how it happened.

Later~


End file.
